The Marriage
by Stephanie8D
Summary: The Hyuga Council has found an old law, Hinata must be married before her eighteenth birthday-three days away, and he must be Hyuga or she has to step down as heir, who will she turn to now, Warning: will contain graphic mature content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my laptop, and a wild imagination.**_

_**This story is a little something I've been thinking of for a while, first cousins commonly married throughout history and wouldn't be the hang up they are now, but if you don't like it then get out now, cause this is definitely a NejiHina, cause they're just too cute together. Everyone else...Enjoy!**_

_**"talking"**_

'thoughts'

_**The Marriage**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

The laws had been read by the council, ones they had uncovered, old laws, laws that they had never had to use before. Women leaders of the Hyuga Clan were required to be married to a Hyuga male by their eighteenth birthday, if they weren't, the next 'Main' family male became heir. Hinata couldn't believe these backwards old men could wreck her hopes and dreams in one day. She knew they had been researching laws, she believed their sudden interest in them was due to her upcoming birthday. Her eighteenth, the day heirs are officially made the co-leader, second only to the leader, their word law. Hinata's birthday was in three days, and by then she had to be married, not engaged, but legally wed. Her cousin Husah was the nearest Main male family member, he was one of the most petty, spiteful little cowards she had ever met, his whining spoilt nature known by all, this is who the would rather have as leader.

Hiashi felt he'd failed her, all her work to become the successsful jonin, one of the top medical nin, meeting after meeting she'd attented with him to learn the responsibilities that would one day would be hers. And all for what, a slap in the face, the old scumbags had found their loophole, the only other female heir, Shiana, that had been born had chosen to step down for a cousin, Hosan, whom she then married, so that he would be leader. Hinata wasn't even dating, she and Naruto had for a few months two years ago, but they found themselves much better best friends, 'Thank, Kami', if they had married she automatically would have been overthrown when the elders had found these laws. But now what were they to do?

Hinabi had wanted to be heir when she was young, yet she thanked the stars above she'd been born second, the council had been threatening sealing for her now that she was unnecessary, once Hinata was named heir, they'd been discussing it for a month now. Hiashi had assured her not to worry, they'd gone too far, he would not allow Hinabi or any other Hyuga child to be sealed again. He had promised Neji, and the two worked long in to the night for weeks studying laws and the seal itself, and finally last night they had written the edict to end sealing as of next week there would be no more sealing, except in the case of criminals. And they had secretly, unsealed Neji, he continued to wear his hitai-ate which covered his forehead.

Hinata walked down the hall knocking on the heavy wooden door, it opened to the face of a weary Neji, _**"Hinata, what can I do for you, I'm really tired...and I'd like to just go to bed"**_ Hinata looked up and noticed he'd just come out of the shower. His long wet hair was pulled over his left shoulder, a brush in his right hand, and a towel slung low on his narrow hips. She watched the lone drop as it exited his belly button to slowly roll to the towel, shaking her head she blushed, _** "Sorry Neji, but I really need to talk, ...they're at it, again." **_She looked at him knowing he was tired all the late nights were catching up on him, with a small smile she coaxed, _**"I'll brush your hair...please."**_He gave her one of his smirks, everyone knew he loved his haired being brushed, it was the one weakness he admitted to, though he admitted to no others. Opening the door wider he stepped back.

Neji had been surprised to see 'Hina' his cousin rarely roamed after she'd dressed for bed, she must really need to discuss something. He had to smile, not one of their friends would believe what she looked like in her bed clothes, she loved to wear little boyshorts, and tank tops, and a tank top on an unbound Hina was a sight to see. She walked past him and he could smell the lavender and vanilla scent she used, it always seemed to comfort him. She went over to plop down on his bed, and he sat on the floor between her legs to lean back against the bed , and handed her the brush. As she started to detangle his hair she began to exlain the new law the elders had found. _**"Neji, the Elders have found a law that would require me to be married before my eighteenth birthday to an ANBU or Main Hyuga male in order to remain heir, if I am not Husah must legally be named heir." **_He turned his head so quickly she ended up pulling his hair, rubbing the offending spot he asked, _**"Why in the hell would they do that, they really want that incompetant idiot as our leader!" **_Hinata shrugged and went back to brushing his hair, as she changed from untangling to deep massaging strokes he leaned back into the bed and his cheek rested on the inside of her lower thigh and knee. _**"I have two days now to find a Hyuga groom or all I've worked for is lost. I find it convenient that they just sent all the young Hyuga ANBU on a mission to Suna late last night, leaving the only other eligible male, Husah here, don't you?"**_ Neji had already been busy with Hiashi or they would have sent him too, only Main or ANBU family members were considered worthy spouses for her. _**"So, Hina, what are you going to do, give up?" **_Hinata stopped brushing, running her fingers through his long hair she sighed, _**"No, I'm not giving up, that's why I'm here...Neji you are the only other eligible man here, and I looked it up an hour ago, the fact that we're first cousins doesn't matter, Shiana was first cousins with Hosan." **_ Neji turned and looked up at her, he'd made ANBU just last month, he asked her quietly, _**"Hina, are you sure this is what you want, marriage is for life and it involves more than just spending time together, there are intimacies..."**_

Hinata drew her legs up and getting off the bed she kneeled beside him, placing her palm on his cheek she replied, _**"Neji I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure, and though I'm still a virgin I am aware of what's involved...I deliver babies, and I've had a boyfriend, but the question is what do you want?" **_Neji was confused, 'she wanted to marry him?', he'd watched over her, saw her change as she matured, saw sides of her no one else did, but could they have a good marriage, 'was the physical part necessary for it there?', he needed to know. Leaning forward he put his hand on the back of her head pulling her closer, and then he kissed her. Hinata gasped as she felt his lips pressed against hers, they felt firm and warm, his tongue slipped between her own lips and teased hers. Hinata felt the heat pooling in her womb, and she loved the feeling, as his other hand rubbed her back drawing her closer.

Neji pulled back gasping for air, his heart was pounding, and he felt out of breath, he'd never felt this way with her before, never thought of her this way and now...wow. He looked up and into her eyes, knowing he had his answer, whispered, _**"Let's do it, Hina, let's get married." **_She couldn't believe this was happening so fast, but the way she felt now, after that kiss, she knew, though she had never thought of Neji sexually now she just wanted to kiss him again._** "Yes, when... when do you want to do this? ...I have to be married before day after tomorrow." **_Neji nodded but then leaned in to kiss her again, pressing his lips to hers, then her cheek and her jaw, his hands rubbing her back. _**"Tonight Hina, is tonight to early? I think we should just do it before they find out we're planning to, if they do they'll just try to stop us." **_Laying her face in the crook of his kneck she sighed, then nodded. She let her hands rest on his thighs, noticing the one where his towel ends met her hand rested on bare skin, she looked down and noticed he was partially hard. Her heart jumped and she was feeling her pulse between her thighs, and knew there was no need to wait if they did she'd just get more nervous, this had to work. _**"Let's go to Lady Tsunade, they won't be able to contest it if she performs it and there is a witness." **_Getting up they stood there facing each other, he ran his fingers through her midnight blue hair and whispered, _**"Get dressed, I'll meet you at the gate...and Hina, be careful I don't trust them not to try and hurt you." **_She nodded with a determined look before leaving to do as he'd said.

Lady Tsunade, fifth Hokage was surprised at the late knocking at her office door, she had been getting ready to leave, and Shizune opened the door and asked, _**"Tsunade you have some visitors, they have a small request."**_ Stepping back she allowed Hinata and Neji to enter, and then with a nod started to leave. _**"Please wait Shizune, we may need you as witness." **_With that Tsunade's eyebrow rose in interest, 'a witness?' She noticed Neji put his arm around Hinata as she drew in a deep breath before beginning her explanation, _**"Lady Tsunade, I have a letter of permission from my father, it is for me to marry before my eighteenth birthday, due to laws the council elders have found I must marry before my birthday to remain heir. If I fail to I'll be forced to step down and my cousin Hyuga Husah, will replace me. So we are here to ask you to marry Neji and I, tonight."**_

_**"What!?" **_Lady Tsunade screeched, she and Shizune were both shocked. Tsunade was trying to wrap her mind around the situation, _**"So you're marrying each other to keep your place as heir... are you sure it's worth it? No offense intended Neji." **_Neji gave a little half smile and shrugged, and Hinata nodded before saying, _**"No and yes, no I'm not marrying Neji 'just to keep my heirship'...and yes I'm sure it's worth it, Neji and I have never thought of each other in this way, but we...discussed it and we think we would do well together, we know each other better then anyone else, and I must marry a Hyuga, the council sent all the other eligible men away. But even if they had not I still think I would be better off with Neji, at least he loves me, we may not be in love but we love each other."**_ She sighed, smiled at him and continued, _**"It's not the idea that I would not be heir, but the need to stop the council, from putting a cowardly adult child as our leader only because he's male and easily controlled. Is that who you want leading the Hyuga clan, Hokage?" **_As she spoke Tsunade began to nod, now she too understood the need for this, though she wasn't happy with it. _**"I understand... Well let's do this, and Hinata, I'm proud of your dedication to your clan, you will be a great leader."**_

__Shizune and Tsunade watched the newlyweds leave and they both wished them the best, and made sure the documents were sealed and filed so that none could contest them. She'd insisted on quick check ups, they had no genetic diseases, just strong blood limits of the Bayakagun, their children would be fine as long as they married outside the clan. Now it was up to the young couple. Tomorrow would be the real challenge, the Hyuga Elder Council. Tonight they had changed their lives... forever.

--

The next chapter is already written, normally I post the entire story but I've found that reviews die down after it's not new anymore and I really love getting them (it makes my day!) so I'm going to try posting the chapters separately this time and see if everyone likes each chapter...so please good or bad review, I need to know if you're interested in it. There will be lemons, yes plural, and later another couples marriage too, so read on.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my laptop, and a wild imagination.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them, thanks! And I'm really sorry I tried separating the dialogue but it just didn't seem to work right, this is how I wrote it and as it flowed so I feel I just have to leave it this way. All speaking is "talking" like this and thoughts are **_'thoughts' _**are written like this if it's too complicated, I'm sorry, I'm old you'll just have to deal with my senility...lol.**_

_**Here's the graphic mature content, consider yourselves warned ;) !**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Neji and Hinata crept into the Hyuga compound and went to his room, it was at the end of the hall by itself, more for him than anyone else. Main family members weren't happy with his living in the 'Main House', 'won't they be overjoyed in the morning' was Hinata's sarcastic thought.

Once in the room they turned to face one another, they hadn't even kissed to seal the wedding vows, Neji putting his palms on the cheeks he lowered his head to gently kiss her, _**"**_**Hinata I want you to tell me what you don't like, alright? And what you do." **The last was said with a sexy smile as his thumb brushed her lower lip. Bending down he kissed her again this time much more passionately, and his hand came up to cup her breast, gently squeezing it. Hinata moaned as she felt swirls of heat flow through her, she'd been turned on before but she'd never gone further than this and she was getting overwhelmed, she leaned into him as her knees weakened. Neji pulled back and smiled as he heard her whimper, _**"Help me Hina, we need to get undressed, I want you, and I'm glad we seem to being feeling the same attraction, this marriage will be hard enough without being cold too." **_She nodded and leaned back, shyly she took off her kimono, she'd worn one because it was fast earlier, and it was now too. Neji couldn't take his eyes off her, she was beautiful, he'd always thought so but now she was his. He took off his shirt, his shoes and pants, then stopped, she was taking off her bra, and he saw her breasts for the first time. The lace hadn't covered much but her bare breasts were large, full and round, but firm, his hands clenched with need. Quickly he stripped off his boxers, his erection standing high against his belly, precum already dripping, he ached with need, for her. As Hinata turned to look at him she felt self conscious no one had seen her like this except maybe Hanabi, Sakura and Ino. She started to remove her panties as she noticed his erection, she gasped she'd seen naked men at the hospital, but never a completely aroused one. Neji slipped his hands in the back of her panties cupping her butt cheeks, pulling her close she moaned as her breast were crushed against his chest. Hinata let her hands go up into his hair pulling his face down to hers, kissing his chin and then his lips. Neji practically devoured her mouth, his tongue invading her mouth, his desire to taste her and touch her everywhere, she was his wife, she belonged to him now.

He ground her hips into his aching manhood for a moment, and then grabbing her he carried her to the bed kissing her neck and collar bone, laying her down, her dragged the scrap of lace down her legs to fling it away. His hands slid up her legs quickly spreading her thighs as he felt the silky skin covered muscles, so different from his own. He settled between her legs and cupped a full breast, to take her erect nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking it as her whimpers turned into a low moan. Hinata's hands ran up his back to weave into his long soft hair again, arching into his mouth, her hips grinding once more into his aching member. Neji made a low noise deep in his throat knowing the ache he had was getting worse, he lowered his hand to let his fingers find the dripping curls between her thighs, she was so wet, and as he slipped one finger into her, he felt the tight heat. Hinata's hips jumped with the sensations Neji was giving her, she felt like she was on sensory overload, she'd never been touched like this before.

Slowly he slipped another finger inside to let them slide in and out slowly, wanting her to adjust to the new sensations, and she moaned again loudly. Her hand moving to wrap around his aching manhood, starting to stroke him in the same rhythm as he was moving the fingers inside her. Neji groaned, her hand felt so good but he wouldn't last long at this rate, removing his fingers he kissed her hand and then bracing himself he wrapped his hand around hers, guiding her as he positioned himself at her wet folds teasing her clitoris with his tip before sliding it into her then he weaved his fingers with hers as he brought her hand up above her head, _**"Hina it will sting, I'm sorry ... are you ready Koishii(**_beloved, darling_**)?" **_Hinata smiled at him and kissing him lightly she whispered, _**"make me yours, Danna(**_husband_**), forever." **_He moaned softly as she pressed him with her free hand on his lower back, and he slid into her hesitating at the barrier, he kissed her deeply, then thrust through it to fully rest his hip against hers. Hinata winced and made a small hissing noise as he tore through her maidenhead, but it turned into a mewling noise as he filled her and she felt the new ache lance through her, the need for him to move. As she lifted her hips up against him, Neji knew she was ready and started to slowly withdraw just to the tip and sank back in quickly, she was so tight he felt her body sucking him back in. The both moaned their connected hands tightening and then using the brace of them they started a rhythm of thrusting and Hinata's fingers on her free hand dug into his lower back, four small gouges from her finger nails. He sped up his thrusting as she made mewling noises and then she hoarsely whispered, _**"Oh yes, Danna please faster, please Neji." **_

He buried his nose in her neck inhaling her scent as he began to steadily pound in and out of her, the tight, wet heat almost to much to bear. Their hands flexing on one another as they braced themselves, soon he felt the tremors building inside her, he tipped his head to suck on her earlobe and nuzzled her whispering how beautiful she was, how he loved her tight heat, and how she made him feel. Hinata couldn't bear the pressure and she screamed his name as she felt like she shattered into a million pieces, only to hear him scream her own name seconds later as he shook and burying himself deeply he poured out his seed deep into her womb. They lay there panting, him on top of her for a minute or two before he could finally roll over pulling her with him. Hinata half on top of him now, caressed his chest thinking how wonderful he'd been with her, _**"Merushi-(**_thank you_**) Neji, it was...wonderful,... I never knew." **_

_**"Only with you Koishii, never before have I felt like this." **_Hinata smiled as he placed his hand over hers, both resting on his heart. She blushed nuzzling into his chest, their legs were intertwined and their bodies slowly drying from the sweat glistening on them.

Suddenly the door flew open causing Neji to roll to cover her, and Hiashi saw them, he lowered his gaze as Neji grabbed the sheet lifting it to cover their bodies, _**"Yurushi(**_pardon_**), but am I to assume, you are married... I hope?" **_Hinata giggled from under the covers as Neji scowled at his father-in-law, _**"Hai, Gifu(**_father-in-law_**), we are, in every way now." **_Hinata peeked out to see her father smile, feeling it was more from the title than the explanation, her father finally had a son, in-law anyway. _**"Father the license is on the dresser if you'd like to present it to the records. The original is filed at the Hokage's." **_Hiashi smiled she had done well, they were going to have a long day_. __**"Goodnight then and congratulations, may your marriage be happy and long." **_The wistful smile made them all think of Hiashi and Hizashi's wives, yes, they hoped for a long marriage. He nodded at them and turned to leave.

Hinata looked up at Neji, her fingers traced his smooth forehead free of the seal, his high cheek bones and firm lips, he was beautiful, masculine, but beautiful still. He smiled and pulling down the sheet he looked at her still rosy body, his kamisan (wife), though Neji had at one time thought Hinata a weak ninja, he had always thought her an excellent example of how a wife should be, innocent, loyal, loving and caring. Now he knew she could kill and heal as well, but still she retained those original traits he had admired. Hinata put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down flat on the bed. _**"Now Danna it is my turn to explore you." **_Her smile was so sweet, but he shook with the knowledge that her touch was sweeter by far.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my laptop, and a wild imagination.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, I love them! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**_

_**Chapter 3 **_

As Neji and Hinata entered the dining room they noticed several council members were there eating, Hinata calmly announced the need for a meeting this morning before going to the buffet to fix her plate. Neji smiled she seemed so sweet and shy but he learned it covered up the tiger underneath, and he had the claw marks to show for it, he silently chuckled. Hiashi smiled and bid them good morning, they looked tired but happy. Hinata had guards go with messages, for the members who weren't there, for a meeting at ten. Her father nodded his approval. Hanabi kept looking back and forth, trying to pick up what was going on, Hiashi hadn't told her simply because she wasn't the best secret keeper when it came to things like this, if he had she would have been crowing it and mocking the elders at the dining room table this morning. Neji looked at Hiashi and the older man bowed at him, this made the elders nervous. 'Oh yeah, this was going to be an interesting morning.'

The council was seated at the appointed time as Hinata and Neji entered the room, Neji followed her and stood behind her when she sat down next to her Father. Hiashi raised his hand to signal the beginning, and spoke, _**"Thank you for coming this morning, Hinata has an announcement today, and I would just like to say she has my complete support in the choices she's made and that I demand you give her silence and respect until she has finished speaking." **_Nodding toward her, he sat down. Hinata smiled and stood, before looking each member in th eye, and then saying, _**"I would like you to all know that last night Neji and I were married by the Hokage with her Assistant Shizune as witness, our marriage is legal and binding. If any of you have any questions I'm am willing to answer them now, but only today will I allow you to question me in this, and I don't ask but demand my husband be given respect, he will be my consort, and head adviser when my father dies, so I suggest you remember this when you approach him in anything. I would also like you to know that my father has been working on some changes to our traditions, we need to change how we treat our family, and how we have some people here who cause nothing but discord, this will change. It seems our council has forgotten who really leads this clan, you have taken advantage of my Father and myself for the last time, you are here to advise, mediate and gather information, but that is all you are here for! No more will you conspire to cause havoc here, if you do, you will find yourself permanently dismissed from your position. There are some elder's here who have done nothing but help this family and support it's leaders, and for that I thank them, they alone are why we are not disbanding the elders today. But for those who cause discord and hatred in people who are below them in rank, your days here are numbered, as with my garden, the time for weeding has come, only the useful and productive ones will be kept. I thank you for your time and will answer your questions now." **_Her quiet voice had never raised yet the authority was unmistakable, Hinata wasn't a weak little girl anymore.

The council was stunned, never had they seen Hinata be so commanding, so in control. Some were proud, knowing she'd come into her own, and some felt fear for the first time knowing down deep they were the weeds she spoke of. Several wanted to ask questions, Elder Kaon stood and asked, _**"Lady Hinata there was no one besides your cousin whom you could marry, we knew of no link of this kind between you?" **_Hinata tried not to laugh outright, before she replied, _**"Well elder I find it convenient for the council and maybe Husah that the night before the reading of the marriage laws all Hyuga ANBU were sent on a mission to Suna, never have all the eligible unmarried Hyuga men been sent away at one time. However even if they had been here Neji would have been my choice, I may not be in love with my danna, ...yet. But only in Neji did I have a husband who I knew loved me and that I love. The fact that he is the strongest Byakagun user in three generations is only a bonus."**_

The council absorbed her answer, several angry with the fact that they were unaware all the young men had been sent away. The 'weeds' once again saw that their mechanics had been deducted so clearly. Another elder stood and began to clear her throat, _**"Lady Hinata is there going to be any genetic problem due to you being first cousins?" **_Hinata smiled here was a woman who had hugged her often after her mother had died, and bandaged many scraped knees, helped dig out stickers from little hands and kissed many a bruise for all the Hyuga children, she knew she asked out of honest concern. _**"Dear Hana-san we had concerns of our own and asked Lady Tsunade about them, she gave us wonderful news, neither Neji's nor my own mother were Hyuga and this gives us both half new genetics which our children will have, they won't have higher chances of birth defects unless there are some that Hyuga's are carriers of normally, only the Byakagun is a known birth trait our family passes genetically. It would mean we need to produce a son, if we weren't planning on changing the marriage law, but since we will be updating it immediately, if we have a daughter she will not be required to marry a Hyuga man, as our child her blood couldn't possible be made more pure." **_The answer brought a smile from Elder Hana and she nodded now that her concerns for any unborn children's safety had been successfully dissuaded.

The elder who stood next was one Hinata deeply wished would die, he spent his days taunting Branch members when he thought no one was looking, he was hateful and in her heart she was sure he was behind the research of the laws before her birthday, _**"How are we to trust this Branch boy from trying to control you and running our clan through you, he tried to kill you before and now he will be your master?" **_His smile was evil and he looked like a snake with a rat cornered. Hinata smiled sweetly, then as she let her hand raise up to find Neji's she said, _**"Neji is Branch family and as my danna he is my master, but I am to be Hyuga leader, and in this he respects my authority over him, what do you say to these accusations Neji? **_Turning to face Neji she nodded, letting him know she supported whatever he would say. _**"You do nothing but irritate my lady, Elder Rei, she will always have my complete obedience as my clan leader, when she spoke of weeds surely everyone here pictured you, if Lord Hiashi has no objections, I feel you should be dismissed... permanently." **_Neji had caressed her cheek while he spoke to them, and turning he bowed to Hiashi. Hiashi smiled inwardly, the two had craftily rid him of a thorn in his side for many years. _**"Yes, I'm sorry to say I should have done this years ago, you are no longer a part of my council Rei, you have tormented the weak, and misused your position, now you try to insult not only my daughter and heir, but her spouse as well." **_Elder Rei sputtered not believing he'd been dismissed by Branch trash. He leapt up and lunged toward Hinata the reason this trash could speak to him like that, only to find his neck being crushed in a grip that prevented air from entering or leaving his throat. Neji squeezed tightly before tossing him away from Hinata. Guards rushed forward to seize the gasping and coughing man. _**"Traitor, now you try to harm my wife after saying I endanger her! Guards hold him."**_Hiashi and Hana-san came forward nodding at Neji they both began to make the hand signals before touching the man's forehead and as he screamed the seal appeared to burn into him. They then backed away, _**"The sentence for attacking the leader or heir of Hyuga clan is death by seal activation, Neji-san would you please activate his seal." **_Hiashi made sure they all knew that Neji was capable of this no longer sealed himself anymore.

Hinata placed her hand on Neji's chest stopping him for a moment, he looked at her his brow wrinkled before she let her arms slide up his chest around his neck to untie his hitai-ate taking it in her hand she kissed him and sat down. All could see his beautiful flawless forehead as he approached Rei, _**"For your crimes you have been sentenced to die, may Kami have mercy on you." **_forming the seals he had never used before, Neji stood there the full two minutes for the curse seal to completely destroy the man's brain cells, as he screamed in agony, inside Neji felt pain of his own, he hated this seal, but today enforced the knowledge to all that this would be the fate of criminals who attacked his family, he felt no mercy for the coward who attacked his wife as she innocently sat there answering his questions. Had he attacked himself or even Hiashi he would have had some respect left, but this man had nothing to respect. As his last gasps were heard Neji dropped his hands and bowed to Hiashi before sitting by Hinata. Hinata clasped his hand rubbing small circles into his palm. _**"I think now we shall end this today, but day after tomorrow you'd should all be here at eight a.m. then we will begin to reorganize these laws, traditions and even the council itself, tomorrow we have Hinata's ceremony, every one of you will attend, no exceptions. You are dismissed." **_Hiashi then rose leaving, Hanabi, Hinata and Neji also rose to follow him out, leaving the guards to remove th remains of the traitor and the council who now knew that they were only advisors who had overstepped bounds that had never been enforced. Now they had, change was here.

Hiashi put his hand on Neji's shoulder, _**"I know it was hard sochi, murashii. You and Hinata go and rest, I will deal with the chaos here. We are finally traveling in the right direction." **_Neji smiled, it had been a long time since his father had called him son and it felt right to hear his father-in-law call him son now. Hinata nuzzled against his side and he wrapped his arm around her waist leading her down the hall to their room, slightly shocked that it wasn't yet noon, so much occurring in so little time.

--

Hope this chapter wasn't too tedious but I felt she needed to let the council know where they stand now and though it seemed like alot of dialogue I felt it needed to be said for the story, I also wanted them to know Neji wasn't someone they could kill with the seal later. Thanks for reading and please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my laptop, and a wild imagination.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, I love them! Please review, it let's me know if you like the direction it's going, Thanks :)**_

_**Love is the answer**_

_**Chapter 4**_

As they entered the bedroom and shut the door, they heard a knock, looking at each other in question, Neji cracked open the door, to see Hanabi, _**"I can't believe no one told me you two got married last night, isn't it weird? I mean don't you have to kiss now, I mean, oh my gosh, I nearly freaked when she kissed you, it's just...I don't know weird." **_Neji smirked as he watched the fifteen year old wind down, Hanabi was always a tiny hurricane. Opening the door wider he figured they better get this over with or she'd be knocking every hour, or worse sitting outside the door, he laughed to himself on the noises she'd hear, his little Hina was a moaner. _**"Come on in..." **_Hinata was sitting on the bed trying not to laugh, she'd heard the exchange and could just imagine what Neji was thinking, _**"Well Nabi, we didn't get married until about eleven last night and at breakfast some of the elders were there. So I'm sorry you had to hear it with everyone else." **_Hanabi let out a big sigh, and then asked what the couple dreaded. _**"So have you done it? Was it weird, Hina, did it hurt?" **_Hinata was redder than Gaara's hair, and Neji ruffled the younger girls hair and simply said, _**"Yes. No. And a little, she was a virgin, and that's all the answers you get in that area."**_

Hanabi looked back and forth between them in frustration, _**"But how will I learn if you don't answer my questions, this isn't something I can just go 'find out', is it?" **_The last was said with a satisfied grin knowing she had him. _**"Only if you hate him so much you want him to die Nabi, because if he does that, he will." **_Neji growled at her, Hinata grabbing his arm. _**"Neji, calm down, she's pulling your leg to get answers."**_ She rubbed the heavy muscles that had tightened in his upper arm pulling him gently beside her. _**"Nabi, it was very nice, and if you wait for the right man it will be for you too." **_Her younger sisters eyes widened for a second before filling with mischief again, _**"Nice huh? So I guess this means you will be doing it alot, whenever the urge hits, huh? **_Neji pulled Hinata closer and with a leering grin and said, _**"Yes, so would you leave, please, I feel the urge coming on me now...bye." **_Hanabi was gasping like a fish out of water, as Hinata laughed, she couldn't believe he'd said that to her sister. She slapped his chest, then when Hanabi started to make a face beginning to think he was picking when he pulled his shirt over his head and winking at Hinata he said, _**"I'm taking the pants off next Hanabi, then I'm going after Hinata, the urge is getting strong you better go!" **_He reached for his waistband, and unbuttoned it, the girl turned and ran screaming behind her_, __**"Neji you perv, you better not wear her out with your demands, she's not like that."**_

Neji walked over and shut the door, locking it. He felt Hinata wrap her hands around his waist and as she unzipped them and reaching in to rub his manhood, _**"Oh, I don't know, Father said we had no where to be til tomorrow morning, I think Hanabi has it all wrong." **_Neji let out a low moan as his erection began to lengthen and harden, _**"How Hina, how koishii, is your sister wrong?"**_ Pulling his pants down below his erection she again started stroking him, to palm his heavy sack with he other hand, and whispered in his ear, _**"I want you to wear me out...more than once, I think I might be 'like that, with you'." **_His head dropped back and he moaned again as he felt her breasts pressed against his back. He reached behind him to pull her around and then kissed her as he maneuvered her back until she fell back on the bed, he grinned as he nibbled on her collar bone. His hands slipped into her kimono, cupping her breasts and playing with her pert nipples, Hina moaned as he gave them gentle pinches. He kissed her deeply, as his tongue licked and tasted the recesses of her mouth, and she sucked and teased him with her own tongue.

He pulled her obi loose so that her kimono fell open and he smiled whispering his appreciation of the fact that she wore nothing under it, she moaned as his fingers found the wet curls, she was already dripping with desire. He sank his fingers deeper as she wiggled moaning in frustration, he started licking her full breasts again and rhythmically stroking in and out of her heat. Her hips arched and she begged, _**"Neeejjjiii, ..." **_her hands clutched the sheets as she moaned loudly again, **_"Danna please I need you now" _**Neji loved to hear her moan, she was so receptive and her body so beautiful, _**"Tell me Hina, my koishii, tell me what you want." **_Her hips bucked against his hand as he whispered into her ear, licking her and sucking her earlobe. His thumb rubbing her clit, the bundle of nerves sending shocks of pleasure through her body, _**"Neji, please, I need you inside me...now, now Neji." **_With that he stroked her cheek with his own and positioned himself to slide in smoothly, her heat felt so good. Her finger nails dug into him as she moaned, the pleasurable feeling of him, so full, so right.

As Neji started to thrust in and out of her waiting body, they both lost themselves in the waves of sensations, both arching into each thrust, both needing to loose the worries that had hounded them all day. Hinata sucked and bit his shoulder as she felt herself climbing, and all she wanted was to mark him as hers, her head was thrown back as she tumbled over the edge screaming his name, Neji couldn't take his eyes off her as she climaxed he found her more beautiful than ever with her hair sticking to her neck and shoulders, her body slick with sweat. As she fell her body lax in satisfaction, he kissed her temple, thrusting a few more times before his own orgasm, his body shuddering each tremor sending his seed deep into her body. He sank down pushing himself partially to the side his hips still resting in the cradle of her thighs, her hands lazily rubbing his back. _**"I think I am falling in love with you danna." **_she whispered into his ear as he panted, he smiled, never had he heard something that meant so much to him.

Neji picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, he knew that the furo would be relaxing but first he sat on the floor and softly soaped and rinsed Hinata's body. As she giggled she sat up thinking she'd never spent this much time cleaning her own breasts, sliding out of his lap she picked up a clean cloth to wash her husband's back. Neji groaned the relaxing feeling of her fingers scrubbing softly the sore muscles in his back, 'yes, I could definitely get used to this' he thought. Hinata stood up and wetting his hair she lathered it and massaged his scalp. She raised the small bucket to pour water over his hair and repeating the process a couple more times to rinse out all the shampoo, then he took her hand and they went to the large tub .

Neji sank into the hot water enjoying the way his muscles felt as the heat invaded his body, then he looked up to see his wife step in and over him. Hinata straddled Neji and sank down to lay her chest against his, gently kissing his jaw, and his cheek to whisper in his ear, _**"Lay back koi, now it's my turn, I want to explore..." **_Neji moaned as he laid back resting his head on the edge his eyes closing. Hinata smiled as she ran her fingers down his chest playing with his small nipples. She started to lick his collar bone and taking a deep breath inhaling his scent, Neji just smelled so sexy. Slowly she pressed her hips into his growing erection, enjoying the feel of his pressure against her own sensitive bundle of nerves. Neji hissed as her grinding made him want to just sink into her, but knowing she wanted to be in control.

Hinata licked his ribs enjoying his hips bucking with each tickling lick, sucking on the muscles of his abs as she reached the middle. She laughed as he gave a very masculine deep, whimper, 'she'd made him whimper!'. Neji growled, _**"Woman..."**_Letting her hand sink under the water she wrapped it around his erection, enjoying the proof of his desire for her. Giving him a squeeze she laughed again and whispered, _**"Yesss, you wanted something danna?" **_Neji gritting his teeth against the sensations vibrating through him, _**"Quit teasing me...Koishii please!" **_Hinata kissed him her tongue licking his lips and when he opened his mouth she sucked on his tongue. Slowly she raised her hips and positioned him, sitting down on him sinking as he filled her, both of them groaning.

Hanabi's hands flew to her mouth, never, when she came back to try and talk more details out of Hinata, she never dreamed she'd hear the noises coming out of their room. 'OMG...they weren't just messing around they are moaning and groaning." Her face rivaled any blush she'd seen Hinata wearing and when she heard the next comment she took off running to her room. _**"Faster Neji ...please! Oh yes, koi, yes so deep,... so deep."**_

Seeing his younger daughter run past him, Hiashi was going to rebuke her when he heard screams, _**"Hinaaaa!" **_in a male voice and _**"Ahhhh, danna, ...yesssssssss!" **_coming from the newlyweds room. Hiashi smiled with a slight blush of his own, 'grandchildren may be a consideration he should be thinking about sooner than he'd thought' with a small chuckle he turned and decided now wouldn't be a good time to tell Neji about the private suite he had for them in the old wing...but soon those two needed to move over there for more privacy, 'yes, very soon'.

--

Uh Oh I done shocked Hiashi... hehe! Now if I could just convince him he needs to have an affair with an old married woman in Texas...hmmmmm! bad author...but he has all that pretty hair.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my laptop, and a wild imagination.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, I love them! Please review, it let's me know if you like the direction it's going, Thanks :)**_

_**Let me say, first that I'm sorry this chapter is so short but it just didn't work to cut it off anywhere else, and yes the next several chapters are already written, and I will be updating soon, please bear with me this chapter is important for later... Thanks! **_

_**Chapter 5**_

At dinner both Hanabi and Hiashi were quiet, and when Hinata and Neji came down Hanabi blushed so red Hinata asked, _**"Hanabi, are you ok, youji?" **_Hanabi jumped up, yanking back from her she yelled, _**"I'm not a baby, and you're a sick pervert!" **_looking at them all she ran out of the room. Hinata looked at Neji in horror, _**"Danna, am I a...oh!" **_She lunged into his arms sobbing, Neji lost as to what had happened, what caused this, looked up as Hiashi walked over to them and putting his hand on the younger man's arm he spoke. _**"I'm sorry, tend to Hinata, I will deal with Hanabi, she overheard ...things...earlier."**_Neji's eyes widened in understanding, wrapping his arms tighter around his wife as she cried, sniffling she whispered, _**"She heard us...when we...Oh my ...Neji she thinks I'm horrible, some kind of p-p-pervert." **_Hiashi shrugged behind her, lost as to what to do and leaving Neji to care for his wife he went after his daughter who had thoughtlessly hurt the young bride, Hinata had enough to deal with right now. Neji pulled her over to a chair and sat down pulling her in his lap, _**"Koishii, you aren't a pervert, baby you're perfect, she's just a little girl. Koi, I love the way you react to me, please don't change. You are perfect for me." **_Hinata's crying subsided as she heard his words, she nuzzled in his chest as he rubbed her back.

Hiashi yelled at the girl who had ran to the garden, _**"Hanabi!" **_He found her, sitting on the bench under a sakura tree, when she heard him she turned. Hiashi approached her and forcefully grabbed her arm, _**"Do you know what you have done?" **_The girl looked up at his angry face, never had she seen her father so angry, _**"But father she was.." **_Hiashi cut her off, _**"NO! You have hurt your sister who has done NOTHING wrong. She is a married woman whom was with her danna, her husband, privately in their room! It was you who were wrong. being where you did not belong." **_Hanabi sniffed, the reality of what her words had done finally hitting her, but stubbornly sticking to her own upset. She selfishly believed Hinata should never change from the shy sister who had always mothered her, so she replied, _**"It's not my fault she moans like a fun girl, she doesn't even love him like that!" **_Hiashi was shocked at his daughter's attitude and again tried to get through her obstinate little head. _**"One day young lady you will be lucky if your husband can make you moan like that, that is a blessing, not something to disparage. They've been damn lucky that they are so compatible considering the circumstances they've been forced to deal with. Damn lucky, and if you ever, and I mean ever give her any grief over this again I will personally take a switch to you myself." **_She looked at him, she'd never seen him this upset and was worried, _**"Father?" **_He looked down at her and his voice softened, _**"Hanabi, really if you find something like they have you're blessed, hold on to it...because it can be ripped away in the blink of an eye."**_ He rubbed her head and started to walk away, his own memories haunting him, without turning back he said, _**"And you owe your sister an apology...now."**_

Neji kissed Hinata tenderly and nuzzled his face in her hair, jasmine and vanilla, how he wished the scent comforted her as much as it did him, he whispered hoarsely, _**"Hina I think I'm falling in love with you too." **_She looked up smiling through her tears before kissing him passionately, her hands in his hair pulling him to her. Nejiclutched at her desperately, she'd become so important to him in just the last two days. Their lives changing so fastand yet it felt so right. They both jumped back when they heard the sound coming from the door, Hanabi clearing her throat slowly walked up to the couple with her head bowed, she fell to the floor at their feet, bowing low, _**"Hinata, I am sorry for hurting you and Neji, I just don't understand, but I know now that what you share is right, I am the one who needs to learn, you've done nothing wrong, and I am sorry for making you feel that you had, please forgive me for not respecting your privacy." **_Hinata got up and lowering herself to the floor, she hugged her little sister, and the two sat there together like that for minutes, just hugging. When they backed away from one another Hanabi looked up at Neji, _**"Nii-san, I am sorry, and I will back you both no matter what you do. You will always have me there for you both, always." **_He nodded, knowing the bond of their family had grown, that was the first time Hanabi had ever called him brother, with all of them together, they could face anything.

--

For those who commented on grammar, sorry I'm 36 and almost 20 years out of high school, I'm stuck forever the comma Queen. It's my burden, which by sharing with you I lighten ... hehe... at least that's what I'm telling myself.

Hanabi's growing up, and sometimes at fifteen that can be hard, things change that you don't want too, Hinata is much like her mother in her mind. Hope you don't mind the filler chapter, it's needed for later... cookies to those who remember it later...LOL!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my laptop, and a wild imagination.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, I love them! Please review, it let's me know if you like the direction it's going, Thanks :) Here goes the second romance let me know if you saw it coming...LOL**_

_**Chapter 6 **_

When Hiashi joined them it was around seven p.m. and he discussed the new suite for the couple, it had been his parents' who had still been alive when he and his wife had married. And so there for actually the original master suite, but he had been reluctant to ever leave the smaller suite he and his wife had shared, so the it had laid vacant for the last sixteen years. Of course the maids had cleaned the rooms but no one had used them. So the family spent the evening helping the couple move the things from their two bedrooms into the new suite, other family members smiled as they watched them, things were changing, for the best it seemed.

That night, sometime around midnight, everyone fell into bed, exhausted but, with a satisfied feeling of a completed job, Hinata's pressed flowers boxes hung on the wall with beautiful antique weapons that had been Hizashi's. Pictures, of both Hizashi and his wife holding a young smiling Neji, and one of Hiashi, Hinata, and her mother holding a tiny Hanabi, on their nightstands. The two dressers holding their clothes, and the closet full as well.

Even Hinata and Neji fell into a deep sleep just holding each, tired but happy in their new king size bed. They needed this sleep, tomorrow was Hinata's birthday, the Ceremony of the Heir. People were coming from all over, even the Kazekage would attend, he was already in town and he, Temari and Kankuro attended as friends, not officials. But tonight only sleep was required.

The morning dawned with a beautiful sunrise, servants bustled getting the last minute things done, Hanabi knocked shyly on the door to the sitting room that led to Hinata and Neji's bedroom, and a very sexy Neji in a robe answered the door, _**"Good morning, we're awake, come on in Hanabi, we're just taking tea in the bedroom." **_He turned around leaving her to follow and sat on the bed near a sleepy Hinata. Hanabi was blushing as she watched her sister, she was sipping tea her tank top was riding up under her breasts, and when she got up her boy shorts looked twisted, weirdly enough this actually made Hanabi relax, this is how she knew Hinata had slept in them. Hinata always complained about them, they twisted as she turned in bed.

Hanabi helped Hinata dress her hair, and Neji took his clothes to dress in the bedroom, the girls loved the huge bathroom and soaked together in the big tub careful not to mess up their hair. When the maid arrived with the heavy ornamental kimono they knew it was time to get dressed. Neji had joined Hiashi for breakfast, both quietly discussing a few of the laws they'd found and how the handling of the Branch family would be done. No children had been sealed in over a year, and only six since the chunnin exams and they only to branch males, Hiashi used the excuse of the women no longer being Hyuga after their marriages, so their children would have to be watched to see if they had the byakagun before worrying. Now none of them would be sealed, and Hiashi and Neji had already unsealed the six that had, their families shocked.

The two men turned on hearing Hanabi calling them, _**"Niisan, Father you have to come see Hina...she can't come out til it's time, but she's beautiful!" **_It was easy to believe, Hanabi was looking gorgeous herself in a deep midnight kimono with red, golden and green firework sparkle design shooting from the floor to scatter and fall down, a play on her name. So both men smiled and headed toward the couples wing.

Hinata was standing in front of the mirror, nervously looking at the stranger staring back. The pale golden kimono rich against her ivory skin, her beautiful midnight hair pulled back and up leaving only two strips on either side of her face. Her obi was unique in the fact that it had an embroidered sun on the back in symbolization of the Hyuga clan, today was her day 'in the sun'. She turned as she heard the door opening, Neji's first sight of her was breathtaking. Hinata was his cousin he'd known her all his life, she'd always been pretty, and as she got older her beauty grew but now as he stood there looking at his wife, he knew he loved her, not as a cousin, she was the woman he was in love with.

_**"Koishii ...you look so beautiful, I've never seen a woman more gorgeous." **_She smiled and blushed, as he walked up to her carefully he took her face in his hands kissing her deeply trying to pour his love in to it. Hiashi gently grabbed Hanabi around her waist to pull her backwards and they backed out of the room, this was a time to let the couple have some privacy. Hanabi gasped as they closed the door and she hissed, _**"He'd better not mess up her hair!" **_Hiashi chuckled and taking his daughters chin with his fingers he looked at her smiling and said, _**"If he does you can just fix it again, alright?"**_ She smirked and answered, _**"I guess so..." **_He kissed her cheek and walking with her out he whispered, _**"That's my girl."**_

The ceremony was beautiful, and everything went well, even the announcement Hinata made about the clan becoming a family, where desire, ability and loyalty would carry those to positions that only birth before could offer them. The ANBU, having returned for the ceremony with the sand siblings, had cheered and the Branch family gave her a standing ovation. Even the Main family and elders clapped in what seemed to be sincere following of her leadership. Hiashi had never been prouder of his daughter, and Neji stood behind her holding her hand. Only he felt the tiny shivers she had going through her, being the center of attention. Soon they all were mingling and congratulations were being given by all.

Back inside the large hall of the Hyuga compound the family and friends enjoyed the food and time together to just relax and talk. Hinata and Hanabi had gone and changed, but now they were back and they enjoyed themselves. Hinata was now, due to the heat inside, in a light weight kimono of palest lavender, butterflies of every shade of blue, and a navy obi, as she went to join Neji. Hanabi had changed in a silver one with tiny navy dots in a firework design also with a navy obi, her hair now down and she felt so much more comfortable, until she heard a deep voice ask, _**"So are you really a firework or do you just like to watch them?" **_Turning around to smart off she was shocked to see Gaara. She'd always seen him from a distance never speaking to him, she thought him handsome but her friends said he was crazy. _**"I don't know, you'll have to find out for yourself, are you really crazy?" **_Gaara had to smile, she wasn't shy like her sister that was for sure and she wasn't afraid of him, that was new, and he kind of liked it. _**"Most say I am, I know I was, but I think I'm kind of boring now." **_Hanabi leaned so close they would have been nose to nose if Gaara wasn't almost a foot taller than her, _**"I see, well I'm not really interested in boring..." **_ As she turned to leave he gabbed her arm swinging her around he kissed her hard, and with a smirk he whispered hotly in her ear, _**"Can't have you bored can we?" **_Hanabi stood there touching her lips as he walked slowly across the room, 'what in the hell was that, and when is he going to do it again?'.

Neji had seen the exchange and where normally he'd worry, he knew Gaara, and trusted him, and the bonus is Hanabi just got distracted from them. Hiashi had missed it and didn't know his worries were only beginning.

Hinata walked over to Gaara, hugging him she asked, _**"Gaara you're not playing with my little sister are you?" **_Gaara looked at her, if he'd had eyebrows his right one would have rose up as he said, _**"Why Hinata surely you don't think I play, do you?" **_Tilting her head sideways she gave him a sweet smirk and said, _**"Yes, I do... just don't hurt her ok? She hasn't had a real relationship before alright?" **_Gaara smiled, kissed her on the cheek and simply said, _**"Who says I'm playing, haven't you heard I have to find a bride, preferable one who isn't scared of me. I've been watching her for a year now, I just didn't know what she would think." **_Hinata laughed, and he actually stiffened a little when she quietly said, _**"Well good luck you might as well buy a wedding kimono, Hanabi isn't afraid of anything, well except maybe noises... and she thinks your cute." **_ Gaara turned as she started to leave, _**"Wait what kind of noises?" **_Neji heard the last bit, and laughed loudly, _**"just don't moan Gaara and you'll be ok." **_The two walked off laughing leaving a confused Kazekage to whisper, _**"moaning?"**_

_**--**_

O.K. you know I had to go there...LOL. Sorry for the cliffy but I will update soon _**:)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer; By now you all know I don't own anything but my laptop... oh! and the bad habit of doing the dialogue my own way... he he! sorry I'm old, sue me.**_

_**Anyway on with the story...**_

_**Chapter 7 **_

Gaara walked outside into the fragrant garden, Hinata's fall flowers were still in bloom and found a koi pond where Hanabi stood by herself. _**"Hi again." **_She turned, as she looked up he gasped, she looked beautiful, she was petite and fragile looking but he knew she was far from it, _**"What do you want, just to tease the little girl again?" **_He walked up and then his hand came up to cup her cheek, _**"Who said I thought you were a little girl?" **_She couldn't believe he come out here to find her, her heart palpitated and she had to know if he was just picking on her, _**"Gaara-sama I really don't have time to play games, so what do you want?" **_Gaara inwardly smiled, he knew he shouldn't do it but he just couldn't help himself, he walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist pulling her hard against his chest he growled, _**"And if I want you?" **_Her body felt flushed with heat, her breasts seemed to swell, and she whispered half out of breath, _**"Really?" **_He let his hand slide down her back to grab her ass, pushing her hips against his and he heard her hiss. _**"What do you think, Hanabi? I want you, not for tonight, not as a girlfriend, I need a wife. One who can survive in Suna, think you can?" **_Her head was spinning, 'he wanted to marry her, she didn't know him, why did she feel like this?', he felt so good. _**"Why me?" **_She asked, he smiled and answered **_"Why not you, you aren't scared of me, and I like the way you make me feel, before when I was just looking at you but now..." _**Hanabi interrupted him to ask, **_"When you looked at me... , when?" _**He blushed slightly before gruffly admitting, **_"I've kind of been keeping my eye on you for a year now..." _**She looked at him amazed she hadn't known, just as she looked like she would start asking him more then he felt comfortable admitting to he decided it was time to distract her. He started kissing her neck, and her jaw before closing in on her mouth, his tongue licking her lips, she sighed and he dipped his tongue deep into her mouth sucking on her lip. His hand squeezed her butt and his other one roamed up her back to clutch her closer. As his mouth once again roamed to her jaw she moaned. He chuckled and she leaned back to look at him, _**"What's so funny?" **_In between small kisses up her neck, he said, _**"I thought you were afraid of moaning." **_With a shove against his chest, which didn't do much to move his more powerful frame, she asked, _**"Who told you that?" **_Then behind them she heard, _**"I did, and Gaara get your hands off her ass, you know I trust you but I'm not stupid, you get two more minutes before I send Hiashi out here." **_

Neji walked back into the house, Hanabi looked at Gaara, his hand still on her butt, he leaned down, and kissed her hard. _**"Nabi, how old are you?"**_ She frowned, 'here comes the brush off' she thought, _**"Yeah it was nice kissing you too." **_she said sarcastically, before roughly pulling free to walk toward the house. _**"I just need to know when you turn sixteen Nabi, we aren't doing anything more than we already have before then, after that pick a month, any month." **_She turned when he spoke and at these words she asked, _**"a month... for what?" **_He walked up to put his arms back around her waist, leaning down her kissed the back of her neck, he inhaled sharply to smell her hair. _**"To get married I told you I'm not playing games, I need to know so they won't screw up my calendar, you can get married any month you want, but if it was up to me, we'd get married on your birthday, though I can see where you might not want to, pick whatever day you want." **_Hanabi leaned back into him, her head rested on his chest. _**"March twenty-seventh... that's when my birthday is, but could we wait until April?" **_Gaara nuzzled her neck and said, _**"Whatever month you want, but I'm glad you don't want to wait too long." **_He actually couldn't believe she'd excepted, he thought she'd turn him down flat, he smiled into her hair. She felt his hand slipping up right under her breasts, just his thumbs rubbing the underside. Hanabi's head was on his shoulder lightly nuzzling his neck and she moaned. It felt so good, at least it did until they heard _**"Get your hands off my daughter, Kazekage!" **_

Hanabi's head popped up, _**"Father wait, it's not what you think.." **_Gaara leaned forward to kiss her cheek and said, _**"Go inside koishii, I'll be right there." **_Hiashi reached for her and as she passed him she kissed his cheek letting her fingers rub his and went inside. _**"Now what are you doing with my child?" **_Gaara walked up to Hiashi, _**"You know with all due respect, she isn't a child, and I want to marry her... in April, I would have discussed it with you tomorrow." **_Hiashi snorted 'save him from young smart-ass males', _**"And so you just assumed that made it alright to molest her in my own garden, son you need to rethink your game plan." **_Gaara looked at him with a smirk, _**"No offense intended, but she needed to know it wasn't just for the politics, I've followed her for a year now, does that sound like I'm playing a game, I want a wife, not a political alliance." **_Hiashi nodded he understood how cold it could seem to a woman when politics played into a relationship, putting his hand on Gaara's shoulder he said, _**"Marry my daughter you join this family, I understand your reasoning but you need to keep your hands off of her...at least until April." **_Gaara looked up at him, grimacing he nodded, _**"Yes sir, I understand, but does that mean I can't kiss her, April is over three months away?" **_Hiashi sighed but compromised, _**"She can kiss you, but don't start anything boy, and keep those hands to yourself. Talk to your council and let me know when you want this to happen, alright, she'll need to be prepared." **_Hiashi started to enter the house when he heard, _**"Shit! Well that sucked, April is to damn far off."**_

Everyone was a little shocked to see Hyuga Hiashi walk in chuckling, 'maybe', they assumed, he'd already been drinking today. Hanabi watched the door and when Gaara entered she ran over to him and she hesitantly asked, _**"Well... is it alright?" **_He took her hand and whispered, _**"yes, now kiss me.." **_Hanabi, looked at him, then around the room at all the people, _**"...what?" **_Hiashi had pity on him, _**"Kiss the boy Nabi. He's not allowed to kiss you until after your birthday...just give him a 'little' kiss though."**_ Everyone started chuckling and giggling as she smiled, _**"yes, father!" **_The girl loved being obedient, well... at least this time, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Gaara leaned in enjoy the feel of her kissing him, but he wanted more, 'damn proper crap' he thought.

--

Hope you enjoy poor Gaara's discomfort, 'poor baby'. Please Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer; Well if you don't know all I have is the laptop by now... Why have you jumped to chapter 8? (jk)**_

**_Thanks for continuing to read my story so far, I hope you like it, and sorry for my writing style, you get it like I type it. (well after spell check anyway) Hanabi and Gaara's story continues next chapter! Please Review :)_**

_**Chapter 8**_

Hinata hugged Neji, _**"It went well didn't it?" **_Neji kissed her deeply and then smiling he answered, _**"Yes koishii, it went very well. I'm proud of you, very proud." **_Hinata smiled broadly, then just nestled in his arms, happy just to be together.

Gaara sat in his room brooding, 'if only Neji hadn't told the man to come out there, or if her father wasn't so strict - no, he still needed to cool it, she wasn't even sixteen yet - shit!'. He laid down staring at the ceiling he wondered what she was doing.

Hanabi was on her balcony looking at the stars, she couldn't believe that Gaara had made her body feel that way, she felt really guilty for the things she'd said to Hinata now. She would have let him do whatever he wanted and she knew, that in a way, having so many watching her was a good thing. But it sure didn't help her want him any less.

Hiashi sighed, 'I hope Hinata has boys, because raising these two girls has been hard, I wish their Mother was here'. Looking up at the stars he smiled, no matter what happened he knew they loved him, through all the tough times, even when he was too strict out of concern for their future, he wanted them strong capable of protecting themselves. The council had been cruel to both the girls until Hanabi finally told him what they would do to her and Hinata when he wasn't there, and yet they still loved him. How had he come to be so blessed. With another ragged sigh he turned and went back into the house to go to bed.

Bright and early the next morning Hiashi went down for breakfast at six a.m. the meeting was for eight and he had a few things to go over. Neji and Hinata joined him about ten minutes later and everyone smiled and settled down to eat. The meeting was going to be long and there was going to be alot of debates, but the council had already been reminded of who ran the clan and it wasn't them.

The Council had been shockingly agreeable with almost all of the new mandates, they had been reluctant about ending Main and Branch separation, but after a few compromises were made everyone seemed satisfied, the Hyuga clan was now a family in the full sense. Gone were the laws that hindered their women heirs and intermarriage in the clan was no longer mandatory though now their would be youth socials for the young Hyugas to meet and get to know each other to allow the chance of relationship to build and possible romances, the council feared the bayakagun would be diluted too much if they did not. The family was large enough there were fifth cousins and beyond. The Hyuga clan was changing fast and they were changes for the better.

The days of winter went by with everyone growing closer, though there were still squabbles as in every family. When one morning in mid March Hinata awoke to a very unsettling feeling, sitting up her hand flew to her mouth and she ran toward the bathroom. Neji, who had still been asleep, turned over to look at her when he felt the sudden motions and saw her mad dash, throwing the covers off he ran after her. He grabbed her hair to pull it out of the way as she threw up violently. With his free hand he grabbed a cloth and wet it, gently washing her face as her stomach seemed to either settle some or just simply became empty. She sat back gasping and trying to catch her breath, Neji helplessly wiped her forehead and asked, _**"Koi are you alright? What's wrong?" **_Hinata looked at him and smiled, Neji really felt confused, there was no way he'd have smiled after what she just went through. Hinata answered, _**"Neji I was waiting until after I saw Lady Tsunade, but I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." **_Neji sat there for a second before he got a big smile on his face and he swept her up into his arms, _**"Hina! A baby! Really we're going to have a baby?" **_Holding her stomach Hinata nodded and then she whispered, _**"Yes, ...Neji ...toilet now!" **_He barely got her there in time, apparently she hadn't run out of stuff to lose. _**"Oh Koishii, I'm sorry, no more shaking I promise."**_ Neji said as he wiped her face again, holding her hair.

Soon the two were heading over to the hospital to see Tsunade herself to make sure Hinata's guess was correct. Neji held Hinata's hand in the crook of his arm and walked slowly, making her inwardly laugh, 'he act's like I'm already nine months pregnant'. Sakura walked up to them and asked why they had come, Hinata told her for a pregnancy test. The pink haired kunoichi squealed loudly causing everyone to look there way, _**"Hinata! A baby already, you two didn't waste any time did you!" **_Hinata blushed deeply and Neji scowled at Sakura who just shrugged and smiled leading them to a small examination cubicle. After waiting for about ten minutes Tsunade came through the curtain confirming Hinata's hunch and asked Hinata several questions, Hinata answered each one and when Tsunade put her hand on her abdomen her hand began to glow. Finally Tsunade said, _**"Well Hinata you're about seven weeks along and not surprisingly you're going to have twins, Congratulations!" **_Hinata sat there with her mouth partially open, while Neji spluttered, _**"Twins? Two babies?" **_Tsunade couldn't help herself she started giggling and said, _**"Yes Neji, two babies, we won't know for sure for a while but they seem to be identical twins just like your fathers." **_Neji leaned down to kiss Hinata and smiled at her before saying, _**"Thank you, Koishii, two babies, we're having two." **_Hinata tried not to giggle, he was just acting so silly, her calm serious husband, who rarely smiled in front of anyone but her and sometimes her Father and sister was grinning like a child. _**"Yes Neji, we're going to be parents, are we ready for this?" **_Neji suddenly straightened and with a most serious expression turned to Tsunade and asked, _**"How long do we have to train for this?" **_With that all three of the women, Sakura having joined them, busted out in peels of giggles while Neji stood there with a scowl on his face, _**"This is not funny, I'm serious, we don't know what we're doing!" **_Tsunade collected herself and replied, _**"Neji before you got married Hinata worked in the nursery for the labor and delivery center, I'm sure she can show you what needs to be done." **_Neji blushed, something never seen before and looked over at his wife, _**"But you asked if we were ready..." **_She grinned at him and answered, _**"I know Danna, I just meant, are we ready for the changes, we haven't been married long." **_Neji smiled and hugged her, _**"Together koishii we can handle anything."**_

**_--_**

**_Ok just for the record I really didn't want Neji to seem stupid but when my husband found out he was going to be a Father the first time, well let's just say Neji handled it very calmly and leave it at that...LOL!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer; I still only own the laptop, if I owned Naruto being here would be counter productive... you know.**_

_**Hope you can forgive me for concentrating on Gaara and Hanabi for just a couple of chapters, don't worry Hinata and Neji are here too. :D Let me know if you like the double spaced sentences... KK?**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Hanabi was excited, there was no other way to describe it. She and Gaara had exchanged several messages, some very angry and

heated, she had been pissed, he'd said he wanted her then left, why? But soon Gaara, worried she was going to hate him, finally

admitted to her that he couldn't be around her and obey her father too. This of course changed everything! And now she was getting

ready to go to the gates of Konoha, he would be arriving in about two hours, but she couldn't decide what to wear. Maybe she should

ask Hinata, she walked over to the Office where her father and Neji usually were this time of day and knocked, after being told to

enter she opened the door to find both men looking over several scrolls. Both smiled, lowering the papers, and her father asked,

_**"Yes, Hanabi, do you need anything?" **_With a slight blush, she smiled and answered, _**"I just wanted to make sure nii-san was**_

_**here with you." **_She quickly glared at Neji,_**"Neji, don't you dare smirk." **_Both men with serious faces nodded and Neji answered, _**"I **_

_**won't Nabi, she is in our sitting room arranging some flowers for Kiba, he's going to be in the Hospital for a few days, he had **_

_**some serious injuries after this last mission. I'm sure she'd be glad to see you, maybe you could bring her some ginseng tea.**_

_**It helps keep her stomach settled." **_The last was said with a gentle smile, he still hadn't got used to 'morning sickness' that hit

anytime. Hanabi thanked him and bowed to them both and turned to leave grateful he hadn't picked on her. Closing the door she

heard something, leaning against it, she heard the two men chuckle then burst into full laughter. Blushing she thought to herself

'damn, will they ever quit thinking that night was funny?'.

After getting the tea she walked to Hinata and Neji's wing to talk to her sister. The door was open so she entered to see her sister

looking out the big windows. _**"Good morning Hina, are you busy?" **_Turning to see Hanabi she smiled and standing gave her a hug.

_**"What brings you here, I thought Gaara arrived today?" **_Hanabi grinned, _**"He does but what should I wear?" **_Hinata laughed and

grabbing her hand said, _**"Let's look at my clothes maybe you'll find something, I won't be wearing any of it for a while." **_

Hanabi's eyes widened, 'oh yeah, she won't will she...twins are going to take up room'. The girls walked into the large dressing room

and began going through the clothes hanging there.

_**"What about this Nabi?"**_Hanabi looked up and loved it, a beautiful black halter top with capris were hanging on a hanger from

Hinata's hand. _**"Really?" **_Hinata laughed again, and nodding said, _**"Yes, Neji bought it thinking he could get me to wear it in **_

_**public, but the twins took care of that idea." **_Hanabi looking at the beautiful set smiling and said, _**"Hina you're barely showing... **_

_**you can't use that as an excuse!" **_Now it was Hinata's turn to blush and stammer, something she hadn't done in a long time, _**"W-w-**_

_**well, once he saw me in the top he decided it shouldn't be worn in public, ..." **_Hanabi looked confused then laughing said, _**"Oh it's **_

_**not you're tummy showing but you're..." **_Hinata cut her off with, _**"Their suppose to get bigger! I'm going to be feeding two **_

_**babies, you know." **_Hanabi hugging her sister and then grabbing the outfit she ran out of the dressing room saying, _**"Hina with **_

_**them that big you could feed two babies and Neji too!" **_Hinata felt herself get warm, glad her sister couldn't see her, then with that

mental picture blushed deeply again.

Hanabi was dressed and ready, and as she walked to the gates her stomach felt all knotted up, 'would he kiss her -no..., she would

have to kiss him, gee thanks Dad!'. She was so unsure they hadn't had enough time together, and her birthday was day after

tomorrow. But as she looked up she saw that Shikamaru and Temari were also at the gates waiting on the group from Suna and she

ran to join them. _**"Any word as to how close they are?" **_she asked, putting her hands together behind her back so she wouldn't

wring them nervously. Temari smiled and answered, _**"The scouts reported them ten minutes away, but they were speeding up so **_

_**anytime now really." **_And as she said this Gaara rounded the bend to see her, Hanabi, she looked beautiful, every curve outlined in

the halter and he was almost on her before he knew it. He thought to himself 'Kami, I've missed just seeing her, but has she missed

me?'

Seeing him coming so fast Hanabi had no time to think she just jumped forward and grabbing him she kissed his lips. Gaara surprised

didn't let it stop him from wrapping his arms around her and deepening the innocent kiss, and was not happy to hear his brother-in-

law clearing his throat, or hear his sister cough, _**"AHM- six more days-Ahm!" **_Gaara pulling back looked at Hanabi and smiled, and

not the scary smile most had seen, _**"Yes, April will be in six days. Are you sure you want to wait until April, koishii?**_Hanabi looked

at him, her heart jumping in her chest, 'he called her, my love'. She and her Father had discusses dates with Gaara through letters but

her Father had preferred late April and Gaara had wanted late March, now it was going to be up to her to decide.

Temari watched the younger girl and looking at Shika, she made eye contact with him and he gave her a short nod, so she decided to

intervene,_** "How about the second Saturday in April? Since the first is a Saturday you will only be waiting about two weeks and **_

_**it will give us time to finalize the plans." **_Hanabi beamed at her future sister-in-law, with a big sigh, she announced, _**"Gaara that **_

_**sounds wise to me, I have the kimono already, and all the flowers picked out, but we do need time to let Ino arrange them **_

_**and if we send out the invitations now they would arrive with time for people to plan, but... is it alright with you?"**_Gaara,

thinking to himself, was not too happy about it, but he knew these things took time, and he also thought Hanabi needed the time for

them to actually spend together, before this big step. So with a big sigh of his own he said, _**"Whataever you want Koi, as long as **_

_**your happy I'm fine with any date." **_His hands clenched and unclenched with the desire to pick her up and carry her off, but thanks

to his promise he couldn't even kiss her, so he settled for holding her hand. As he took her hand Hanabi felt the wave of heat, she'd

missed his touch he'd left just days after they had announced their engagement. She leaned into his chest and heard his heart beat,

she wished they could be alone. Shikamaru pulled Temari and said, _**"Well Gaara it's good you made it safe, we'll see you back at **_

_**our house tonight, why don't you two spend some time alone." **_Temari smiled and kissing Gaara's cheek they joined Kankuro and

left. Waving at the couple and Kankuro, Hanabi giggled and when Gaara turned toward her she too kissed him, but not on the cheek.

Gaara wrapped his arms around her just loving the feel of her, and when she kissed him licking his lips him he fought the desire to

carry her in the woods. Hanabi wanted to melt into him, she knew what went on between a man and woman, but the specifics were

hazy, and she wanted to at least enjoy what she could.

Everything seem to happen so fast, Hanabi was getting to see Gaara, she was actually getting to know him, who knew he had

such a dry sense of humor. Gaara had decided that if he was going to marry someone he wanted someone he could talk to, he

didn't miss the demon driven blood lettings Shakaku had caused, but he did miss always having someone there to talk to. But

was Hanabi someone he could let his guard down with, he'd never really had someone like that, his friendship with Naruto was

the closest he'd ever gotten to a confidant.

Hanabi knew that she and Gaara were compatible both politically and physically, but now is when they were starting to find out

if they could just spend time talking sharing interests. She was going to have to leave her friends and family to move to Suna,

she needed to know if Gaara was willing to fill that void. They really needed to talk, so she began to plan.

That morning was her sixteenth birthday, as she sat up in bed she wondered when she would see Gaara. As she got up and

went to her bathroom she pulled her gown off and threw it into the hamper, then went to take her shower. About thirty

minutes later she came out with a towel wrapped around her and headed to the clothes she had laid out last night. When she

got to her bed, she took off the towel to dry her hair and heard a low whistle, **_"Kami, and I thought it was your birthday _**

**_firecracker! Why am I the one getting the gift?" _Flipping her hair out of her face Hanabi was shocked to see Gaara standing **

in her balcony doorway. **_"Gaara!"_ She held the towel back against her body, and with an irritated but amused glare she **

asked, **_"What, do you make it a habit of peeping at women?"_Cautiously entering her room Gaara took in her long legs and **

the beautiful line of her hip, 'how could such a petite package like her take his breath away?', he shook his head to clear it and

grinning replied. **_"Now, what kind of question is that, I thought you didn't like boring, and believe me peeping at you is _**

**_not boring." _As he slowly got closer Hanabi could feel her body's excitement, he looked so good and he liked what he saw, but **

what now? **_"Gaara... I... need to get dressed." _She wanted him to touch her so bad, but she didn't know what to expect, **

he'd been very cautious lately, she had begun to wonder if he found her attractive anymore. **_"Koi you know the rules, I can't _**

**_kiss you and I promised hands off til April, but can I at least look? Please...I want... no I need to see you." _She **

blushed and then she slowly let the towel fall to the floor, watching him she saw him taking in everything, his breathing was

getting ragged and his body shook as his hands clenched into tight fists. Gaara let out a very shaky deep sigh and then looked

into her eyes, **_"Kanojo, please kiss me."_his voice just a husky whisper. Hanabi slowly stepped toward him, putting her hands **

on his shoulder she felt a tremor go through him, then she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Gaara wrapped his arms

around her, letting his hands slide down her silken back and then hungrily deepened their kiss his tongue and lips licking and

sucking at hers. His hands slid lower to gently cup her butt and press her against his hard erection, he moaned at the plesure

the contact caused. They both jumped as someone knocked at the door and a piece of paper was slipped under it.

Hanabi looked into his eyes and reluctantly retrieved the paper looking at it she giggled, then passed it to him. Gaara now

nervously curious took it then shook his head and said, **_"Shit!"_ This of course caused her to giggle more as she grabbed the **

towel to wrap it around herself. The paper clutched in his fist read;

Dearest Hanabi,

Happy Birthday! Your sister has asked me to tell you it isn't April yet and to please inform your fiance of this and also to

put your towel back on. I myself have a message for him too. Tell him to get his hands off of your ass and leave until your

party this afternoon.

With love, Hinata and Neji

Gaara knew he owed them one, Hiashi was a fair man but this was a sore subject and it could have been much worse if he had

been the one to see them, he wanted to grab Hanabi and run away (a feeling he was getting used to now) but knew it wasn't

an option. Looking at her as she stood there in that tiny towel smiling he still felt the after shocks quaking in his very

frustrated body. Hanabi having pity for her caught 'peeping Tom' leaned forward and gave him a quick peck before saying,

**_"Sorry, there are bayakaguns everywhere here, at least it wasn't Father."_She turned getting her clothes and with one **

last smile went back into the bathroom. Gaara nodded and with a sigh jumped back off the balcony to head toward his rooms in

the village. His mind clung to the repeated chant as he tried to calm his body, 'eleven days til she's mine, eleven days til she's

mine'.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer; Nope haven't bought Naruto yet, still just own my laptop.**_

_**More mush, sorry but this is the romance section...LOL!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

To be honest, as she sat down on her bed, Hanabi tried to pick out anything that really stood out at her party, other than Gaara's

presence, everything seem to blur or blend in her mind. She felt like her body was lightly vibrating, she was excited every time she

saw Gaara, and when he wasn't there her mind just played moments with him like a broken record. She was too nervous to sleep so

she threw on her robe and decided to go walking in the part of the garden they had been in when he first mentioned marrying her.

She looked at the plants all starting to get little green dots here and there not even really budding, she felt like them, just on the

verge of something exciting, something new. Sitting on a bench and looked up at the few stars peeking through the clouds, 'where

was he right now, was he thinking of her'. She felt so confused, she just wanted to feel like she knew what she was doing, _**"Gaara, I **_

_**want you so badly ... but I'm pathetic, in a fight I know exactly what to do. But when you touch me I'm lost, I'm so confused, **_

_**you're marrying an ignorant little girl." **_She blew out a heavy sigh and with her elbows on her knees she rested her chin on her

fists, 'what do married people do besides kiss and rub on each other, there has to be more'. _**"That sweetheart is the way it should **_

_**be, you two will learn together..." **_Hanabi looked up suddenly to see her Father smiling at her, _**"But Father... I feel so stupid, I **_

_**mean, I've trained for everything else in life to prepare before I need it. And in less then two weeks I'll still be sitting there **_

_**waiting for him to show me what to do..." **_Haishi knew it was time like this she really needed her mother, sitting beside her he

wrapped his arm around his daughter, _**"Hoshi, when you first came to the training grounds to see the other children who **_

_**started school... did you know how to train?" **_She thought for a moment and answered, _**"No, how could I, watching is different, **_

_**you have to listen to your Sen-sei, they tell you what to do."**_ He nodded and then asked, _**"And when you began to learn the **_

_**Gentle Fist, did you know how to do it?" **_She smirked a little, seeing where he was going, _**"No... you and Neji had to tell me **_

_**where to put my feet, and how to hold my hands. But Father this is so different, how do I train for this?" **_Standing once more

he took her hand and pulled her to stand too, then with a sad smile he brushed his knuckles down her cheek and said, _**"This time **_

_**little one, Gaara will be you instructor, you will learn from each other, that's the way it's meant to be." **_With tears in her eyes

she knew she would miss this time with her Father, the chance to talk with him, and listen to his advice, she hugged him tightly. _**"Oh **_

_**Father, I'm gonna miss you!" **_Watching his little girl, his baby, as she finally accepted this meant leaving too, he gruffly whispered

into her hair, _**"I will miss you too, Hoshi, very much."**_

Neji tried not to smile as his weepy pregnant wife clung to him, when they heard the noises outside their room they had both

activated their byakaguns, the tender moment turned on the water works for his hormonal spouse. He gently kissed her tears away,

and then kissed her deeply, rubbing soft circles along her bare back. She leaned back and smiled, before she started to trail kisses

along his neck causing him to hiss in pleasure. His hands wandered up to find her breasts which seemed to get fuller and more

sensitive every week. Yes pregnancy had it's moments, weepy one moment and steamy the next, as his thumbs played with her hard

nipples, he decided he definitely liked steamy.

Gaara had decided to stop by and check on Kiba's status and found he was still awake, his legs healed but very weak, and his kidney

once more working without the aching pain, a small miracle considering there hadn't been much left for Tsunade to work with. He

enjoyed talking to him, something he'd never been able to do when he contained Shukaku. He had alot to learn but it seemed these

friends of Naruto's were more understanding of his underdeveloped social skills, and it made him feel accepted to know they saved

him, because they knew he truly wasn't the killer, the raccoon demon that had dwelled in him was. Maybe that's why none of the

women pushed at him in Suna where attractive to him, yes physically they had looked nice, curves in the right places, pleasing facial

features, but they all feared him, down deep blaming him for 'not controlling himself'. Here his friends understood if it weren't for the

control he'd had, thousands would have died. He loved that Hanabi didn't fear him, she was scared of all the new feelings and

emotions she was having but so was he, and she came in such a hot little package he was thankful for that control, she was really all

he wanted in a woman and a wife. Now if he could just make it through the next ten days.

Bright and early Hanabi awoke to something she both feared and had waited for with more excitement than ever, it was April Fool's

Day. Her Father had joked that he felt like locking her in her room until next Saturday. She had to smile, 'Thank Kami he knew nothing

of what went on in her room'! She had rushed through breakfast and laughed at Neji's attempt to convince her Gaara had to leave for

Suna on an emergency, an April Fool she wasn't, and Hinata's giggles hadn't helped his believability. She walked quickly to the small

lake near the old training ground Hinata's team used to practice at, she and Gaara had agreed to meet there this morning.

Gaara tried to calm himself knowing he could now touch and kiss Hanabi whenever he wanted, but he was going to have new calluses

at the rate he was having to 'take care' of his body's urges. She was still new at this and he knew she wouldn't be the one to stop

him, his heart jerked at the thought that she truly wanted to tie herself to him for the next fifty to sixty years atleast. He had never

dreamed that someone would desire to be with him like that, talking sharing life, and growing old together, it still seemed a weird

dream. He was just getting to the training grounds to meet her, lost in thought, when he noticed he'd arrived he smiled seeing her

already there.

Hanabi waited for him to come to her, waiting to see what he would do now that he was allowed to be the aggressor. But she had to

admit she was surprised when he walked up and with a gently kiss he whispered, _**"Come one let's go back to the tower suite... I **_

_**want to talk to you about somethings."**_She had a second of intense fear, was he changing his mind, but the look he gave her told

her he cared and that he really was serious. When they arrived at the suite, Kotetsu and Izumo looked at them nervously, until Gaara

quietly said _**"We're just here to talk... want me to leave the door open?" **_Both guards, there for the sandnin's protection, grinned

and nodded 'no', feeling embarrassed for their own dirty thoughts. _**"Nah, Kazikage Gaara, we know we can trust you." **_Kotetsu

answered, then Izumo piped in, _**"Yeah you don't have a death wish or anything..." **_They all laughed knowing the two referred to

Hiashi and Neji's reactions.

Gaara and Hanabi sat together on one of the long futon sofas and cuddling up he slowly told her of his desire for his villiage, their

lives and how he wanted to trust her in every part of his life, _**"I've never had someone I could tell anything too, except maybe **_

_**Shakaku and he just used it against me."**_Hanabi turned so she could look into his turquoise eyes, he really meant it, she never

dreamed she would have a loving marriage, she assumed it would be politically motivated, and when they found each other physically

atrractive she thought it couldn't get any better...she was wrong. _**"Gaara, I know we'll make mistakes but I would never want to **_

_**intentionally hurt you, emotional pain is much worse than physical pain." **_Gaara raised a nonexistent brow in surprise. And

Hanabi then went on to tell him all her family had gone through, her mother's death, then the loss of her uncle (these she dealt more

with the results of), her father distancing himself and how Neji almost killed Hinata. Gaara had been there and seen how the two had

battled one another at the Chunnin Exams, he remembered the deadly accuracy and unseen damage that Neji had inflicted, one of

the reasons he had always tried not to underestimate the long haired Leaf ninja. But then Hanabi started telling him of how they had

learned to trust one another and how they had all worked so hard to undo all the damage done to the Hyuga family, the distrust, lies

and how some had misused their power. She had already told him how Hinata and Neji had come together before and now he saw

the puzzle completely, it explained so much. _**"So where do I fall into all this, Hanabi, how do you feel about me?" **_Hanabi looked at

him and then she dropped her eyes to her lap and whispered, _**"Gaara, I really don't know... I care for you, when I'm with you **_

_**I'm so happy and when you're gone, you are all I can think of, I've never been in love, but I think that's what I'm feeling for **_

_**you." **_He tipped her face up with his fingers under her chin and gave her a small sweet kiss, _**"I don't know either Hanabi, but I feel **_

_**the same about you, let's figure this out together, I just know if you leave me... I think it would rip me apart more than **_

_**anything I've ever been through." **_Hanabi nodding snuggled into his chest wrapping her arms around his waist, '_just a few more _

_days and she could spend every night with him'_. _**"Come on, enough seriousness, let's go get something to eat and have a little fun, **_

_**you won't get much free time this next week." **_With a smile she took his hand and they went back out to face a curious village full

of people.

As the couple walked through the streets they saw many of their friends, Tenten and Lee having tea at a small tea house, and

Kakashi and Gai were walking down the street on their hands, Kakashi holding his book with his foot, must be another challenge.

Sasuke and Ino walked by and waved, Sasuke cradling their daughter's head as she lay in the sling on his chest, a blond Uchiha, a

first. It was nice to be able to just be out with each other, it made the whole 'Gaara and Hanabi' seem more real, they really hadn't

been in public much only at Hinata's birthday party and Hanabi's own bash. Most of their time had been at either the Hyuga

Compound or Shikamaru and Temari's home, supervised of course. They decided to go over to the Barbecue Place and as they

entered they saw Hinata and Neji sitting with Hiashi at a table, they walked over to say 'hi'. Neji grinned as Hinata just waved steadily

eating, _**"I think we have officially entered the cravings part of her pregnancy..." **_Hinata smiled as she asked her Father, _**"Are **_

_**you going to finish that?" **_Gaara and Hanabi quickly decided if the wanted to eat their food they'd sit elsewhere. Trying not to laugh

at Hiashi's hungry look as Hinata helped herself to his portion, they made their get away. Hearing Hinata say, _**"What? I'm eating for **_

_**three now."**_

_**--**_

Hope you all don't mind a little 'feelings' chapter, I just thought the two needed some time to spend together, and show the family and friends some.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer; Still saving to buy Naruto, haven't got the money yet, darn it, but I still own my laptop!**_

_**Chapter 11 Finally **_

The big day was tomorrow and Hinata was already in bed completely worn out, Neji had had to carry her to bed. Hiashi, after giving

Hanabi a hug, also went to bed, Hanabi sat there thinking 'this time tomorrow I'll be Sabaku no Hanabi, a married woman'. Walking

out on her balcony she looked around, no longer would she have gardens out of her bedroom window, but dessert, everything was

changing. Gaara looked up and seeing the melancholy expression on her face wondered what she was thinking, jumping up he smiled

as she lunged toward him. _**"It's really going to happen isn't it, this hasn't been a dream, we're really getting married?" **_As he

held her close to his heart he answered, _**"Yes koi, we really are, do you regret it?" **_She leaned back and hit him in the arm, _**"No! **_

_**Do **__**you?"**_ He pulled her close again to kiss her deeply letting the feelings flood over him, knowing tomorrow she would be with him,

HIS wife. _**"Never koishii, never." **_he whispered to her between kisses. Suddenly she pulled back and said, _**"Shoo, you've got to go **_

_**it's **__**almost midnight and you aren't suppose to see me until the wedding." **_With that said Gaara did something that, since

entered his life, was happening more and more often, he burst out laughing. With one more quick peck he whispered, _**"I love you **_

_**Hanabi!" **_As he disappeared over the high wall she sighed, _**"I love you too."**_

Seven a.m. arrived soon enough and Hanabi awoke to Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Moegi, Ino, Sakura and a few more friends, giggling as

they came into her room with tea and dango. _**"Rise and shine little Bride." **_Meanwhile across town the guys Neji, Naruto, Lee,

Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and even Kiba, fresh out of the hospital, opened the door to find a very grumpy Kankuro and a smiling

Gaara. 'Boy did that seem mixed up', Kankuro using chakra strings grabbed a blanket off of the couch, _**"Sane people don't get up this **_

_**early,**_ _**of course if he was sane, I guess you wouldn't be marrying Hanabi." **_This earned him a bonk on the head from his

brother-in-law and a _**"Thanks Shika." **_from the groom. Naruto plopped down beside Gaara and whined, _**"I still can't believe you **_

_**wouldn't **__**let us have a bachelor party..." **_Gaara smirked, _**"There's no way I was watching Gai in drag pop out of a cake." **_All the

other men turned in horror at this, Naruto raising both hands in his defense simply said, _**"What? He lost a bet fair and square!" **_

They all moaned, sweatdrops all around and then started discussing what needed to be done.

The women all enjoyed fixing each others hair and getting the snapdragon blooms to put in them. Tenten laughed as she told the

women of Naruto's so called surprise and the cancelling of the bachelor party, Lee had confided in her when his poor sensei lost.

Hiashi hearing the giggles all the way in the dining room smiled. Hinata pulled out the beautiful creamy ivory kimono, to ooo's and

ahhh's and then tossed it quickly to a very shocked Temari to run to the bathroom, _**"Still having trouble in the mornings, I see..." **_

said Ino. Hanabi nodded as the women went to try and help out their sick friend. Soon with a cool cloth and crackers they were

back on track. Even Hinata could manage a giggle every now and then.

Gaara however was getting more and more nervous, 'would she change her mind? what if she suddenly ran out screaming - he had

been known to get that response from women before', Gaara felt like he was losing his mind until he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder.

_**"Relax, and take a deep breath... it will all be over soon and it will just be you and her, and no body to tell you what you have **_

_**to do, or what you can't do... hell, you can squeeze her ass as much as you want!" **_Gaara looked at Neji, took a deep breath,

sighed, and nodded. _**"Thanks, I needed to hear that, I think it would have been much easier to run away with her..." **_Neji

smirked and then slyly whispered, _**"Yep, worked for me, I highly recommend it, but if Hina asks, I'll deny it." **_Gaara laughed at

this, feeling a bit more relaxed, however now everyone was looking at them, Gaara laughing was still kind of new to them all. Then

Hiashi arrived and announced, _**"Alright gentlemen let's get started, the guests have all arrived." **_The men all left, except Gaara,

and Hiashi stopped him for a moment, _**"I'm trusting you son, with a big part of my world, she loves you... welcome to the **_

_**family, be sure to take care of her for me alright?" **_Gaara nodded and answered, _**"Thank you Hiashi-san, I love her too, I will **_

_**protect her with my life." **_Hiashi looked at him with a melancholy expression, _**"That's all I can ask son, now let's go get this thing **_

_**done."**_ The two men looked each other in the eye nodded and left to go join the rest.

Temari ran back in and announced, _**"It's almost time Hiashi-sama is coming, is everyone ready?" **_The women shook out the

wrinkles in their kimonos, rich deep navy silk with sprinkles of golden thread at the hems like sand and on the backs embroidered red

green and orange firework designs, red obis completed the look with red and gold snapdragon flowers in their hair and bouquets.

Hinata kissed Hanabi on the cheek and whispered, _**"I know you will be fine he loves you very much, I 'll miss you youji, and... I **_

_**hope he makes you moan like a fun girl!" **_Hanabi giggled through her tears and let Hinata gently wipe them away so her makeup

survived, _**"I'm going to miss you so much Hina, thanks for always being there, and you know what? I hope he makes me **_

_**moan too!" **_Both women giggled as Temari poked her head in to tell them to hurry up. Hiashi sucked in his breath as he saw his

two daughters enter the hall, he knew if he could have brought their mother back for just a few moments now would be when he

would choose to do it. _**"Come on you two, it's time to go." **_his voice hoarse with emotion. The women smiled and both

grabbed one of his arms and kissed his cheeks. Hinata stepped in frontof them behind Tenten, and they heard the music begin,

Hanabi thought to herself, 'well here goes...'.

--

sorry this one was so short but if I didn't cut it off here the chapter would have been an epic novel, so next chapter is going to be

packed! It's already written and I'll put it up on Monday!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer; Well by now you all know I don't own Naruto or it's characters, however I think I've made this story my own and I do still own my laptop... LOL! This chapter does have a graphic lemon but, it is written so that those who aren't into that can stop before it and not lose any story... K? Enjoy 8D**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Gaara looked at Hanabi as she spoke to her sister, they were about to sneak off from the reception party, he had already let Kankuro

and Temari know, now he only waited for her to rejoin him. Hiashi had graciously loaned them the use of the Hyuga retreat, a nice

little vacation home on the border of Wind and River country, about half way home. Kankuro and the rest of the Suna group would join

them in a week to head back to Suna, until them it would only be the two of them and a few servants. Two Hyuga ANBU waited to

guide them there, he had to smile as she hugged a weepy Hinata, and then Neji who then cradled his wife close as Hanabi walked

back to Gaara. As she came up to his side he pressed a kiss to her temple, and whispered, _**"Are you ready, koishii?"**_ With tears in

her own eyes she raggedly sighed and murmured, _**"As ready as I'll ever be, danna, let's go." **_H pulled her close kissing her lips

gently, and rubbing her back, _**"We'll be back to visit in two months, I promise."**_

Hanabi walked still in a daze the last few hours had passed so quickly,

_**--Flashback--**_

her friends and fellow ninja, other goverment delegates all standing as she was guided by her Father through them down the trail of

red and gold chrysanthemum petals, smiles and tears all around, but all she could see clearly was Gaara. He was standing there next

to Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji in front of Jiraiya, his robes deepest black with the sand embroidery at the bottom, smiling at her. She

heard Jiraiya ask who gave her to this man, and felt the deep hoarse reply of her Father as he answered, _**"I and her Clan humbly **_

_**offer her to this honorable man." **_She turned to him and he had tears rolling down his cheeks as he lifted the veil over her head to

place a kiss on her cheek. Her own eyes were glistening with unshed tears, he placed her hand in Gaara's and she turned to see a

deep look of love and even concern in his beautiful aquamarine eyes, then she smiled through her tears. Jiraiya began to speak to the

crowd as the couple turned to face him, _**"As you all know today we normally don't have elaborate ceremonies for marriage, just **_

_**a loving binding vow between two people who love one another, but today we give one of our own, to our allies, and they **_

_**join not only each other but strengthen the tie that binds us all together in Alliance and friendship, Konoha and Suna."**_ Then

facing the couple in front of him he began,_**"Gaara... today you stand here to vow your love, you life, and your body to this **_

_**woman. We shinobi, ninja and kunoichi, never know how short our lives will be, we share our joys and sorrows, and pray **_

_**that Kami send us a new day each night, dedicating our lives to protecting those whom cannot protect themselves. Many **_

_**here have lost loved ones, but we know that love is all that keeps us, day after day, loss after loss, going, striving to save **_

_**what we can and to enjoy what we have. Do you vow to love her as no one else, to protect her with you very life, and to save **_

_**your body only for her, no matter what may come against you, becoming one in heart, body and soul?" **_Everyone watched as

Gaara lifted her hand to his lips and gruffly replied, _**"I do." **_Hinata loudly sniffing through her tears as Neji looked at her from his place

at Kankuro's side near Gaara, Temari passed a hankie to her. Then Jiraiya turned to Hanabi and said, _**"And you little kunoichi, we **_

_**stand here, most of us having watched as you matured from a determined little girl, to a feisty young woman (**__this brought _

_chuckles from some, and a blush from the bride__**) to the beautiful woman before us" **_This of course was delivered with a wink in true

Jiraiya form._** "Hanabi... today you stand here to vow your love, your life, and your body to this man. We have all had hardships **_

_**which strengthen us and help us to know the value of our time together, as you leave us to go to a new place with a new **_

_**husband, know that you will always have us here with arms open when you come back to visit and should you ever be left **_

_**alone due to the death of your beloved, we will be here to comfort you and protect you. Now, do you vow to love him as no **_

_**one else, to protect his back as he protects you with his own life, and to save your body as a gift unto him, to bear his children **_

_**and keep only to him, no matter what may come against you, becoming one in heart, body and soul, obeying him unto **_

_**death?" **_With a soft look at Gaara she softly answered _**"I will." **_Everyone felt like hitting Naruto, and sweatdropped as he whispered

loudly, _**"Hanabi... obey?" **_Sakura elbowed the knucklehead and Jiraiya continued, giving him a dirty look before turning back to smile

at the couple, _**"Sealing this vow with a kiss..." **_He nodded to Gaara who swept Hanabi against him into a passionate kiss, then as

he released her many laughed at her dazed expression. _**"I give you, Sabuka no Gaara and his wife Sabuka no Hanabi, may Kami **_

_**bless them with long life and happiness!" **_At this the crowd cheered and Tsunade and Haishi joined the couple to get each to apply

the drop of their blood to the scroll documenting their joining. Tsunade giving the Toad Sage a smile and whispered, _**"Well done old **_

_**man."**_

_**--End of Flashback--**_

_**"Koishii, do you have everything?" **_Gaara stood next to her his arm loosely wrapped around her waist, she shook her head to clear

her thoughts, looking up at him she smiled and answered, _**"Yes Gaara, let's go, I want to be alone with you, it seems like we **_

_**haven't been in so long." **_Gaara squeezed her close to his side kissing her on the forehead, and then guided her down the steps

and away from the Hyuga compound. _**"I know, let's go Hanabi, I want to be alone with you too." **_For once the passionate look in

his eyes caused no nervousness only impatience and excitement as she walked forward into her new life.

The trip was long and tiring but with the decision to let another group bring the luggage at a slower pace they made it to the retreat

by around seven that evening, after greeting the servants and thanking the two Hyuga ANBU, offering them a meal and beds for the

night, the couple made their way to the master suite. Servants followed with their meals and showed them where spare robes and

other necessities were located. Finally, around eight thirty, Gaara closed the door behind the last person, only to see his wife closing

the bathroom door. Plopping into an easy chair he sighed, 'I touch her less now that we're married', he felt the struggle to fight off his

urge to just take what he wanted, he couldn't take any more teasing, he needed relief. Hearing a noise he turned and there in the

door was Hanabi with a robe barely hanging on what seem to be her nude body. _**"Gaara... I know you're tired but I thought we **_

_**might take a bath to relax..." **_Gaara, who's body felt anything but tired, just stared at her and fighting the raging desire building in

his frustrated body, nodding yes, anything that involved him and her naked, together he was all for. _**"If you want koi..." **_his voice

sounded rough, husky with desire, his eyes swirling pools of greens and blues, heavy lidded he rose and started to actually stalk her

in a predatory way. Hanabi, tired of all the waiting herself, watched him as he made his way across the room, turning she shrugged

her shoulders free of the robe and sighed, _**"Oh... I want many things from you...danna." **_And as she turned to go back into the

bathroom the robe fell, Gaara growled and ran following her.

Hanabi squealed as he grabbed her swinging her up into his arms, her turned her toward him so that he could bury his face in he neck

and as he inhaled sharply smelling her he growled, _**"The bath can wait, you're not nearly as dirty as I plan to make you, you're **_

_**gonna reek of my scent, so much that you'll smell like me two months after I die... is that a problem?" **_Hanabi's heart was

beating so hard she felt like everyone should be able to hear it, she'd never really seen the feral side of Gaara, he'd held himself in

check so well during their courtship. She felt his teeth grazing her throat and his hands clutching her as he let her slide down his body,

she should be afraid, but she wasn't, she just wanted his clothes off so she could touch him too. _**"If you want me to have your **_

_**scent don't you think you're going to have to lose the clothes... hmmm" **_Gaara was almost passed the ability to hear, his other

senses taking over, but her one request made him quake, 'she's not afraid, she wants me too!' reluctant to let her go he put his

forehead against hers as he tried to drag off the clothing he wore. Surprised to find that she was pulling off pieces too, she kneeled

down on the floor and removed his shoes and then sat back on her heals as he tugged off the remaining pieces, his erection bared to

her for the first time. Her eyes widened, then as she slowly reached up to touch it, he froze, she looked so innocent, he didn't know if

he could be gentle as he knew she probably needed him to be. She looked up at him as she lightly felt the silken texture of his skin,

so soft yet he was so hard too. She smiled and asked, _**"Now what kanojo?" **_Growling deep in his throat he bent down to grab her

arms, and then rasped, _**"Now I become your lover, for real in every sense of the word, you... are... mine!" **_With a sensuous lick

to his cheek, she whispered into his ear, _**"Finally Kanojo... finally, I really am."**_

_**Very graphic lemon, eighteen and older, this is very detailed so if you don't want to read please don't, you're warned, don't **_

_**complain... you can safely skip it and won't lose any of the story line itself, you may safely stop here, picking up with the **_

_**next chapter.**_

He rubbed his cheek against hers pushing her head until it was tilted back, then he nibbled and licked her neck and jaw, his hands

snaking around to cup her butt and press her close against his own body needing the contact more than air. She moaned as he let

her lean further back, so that he could gently bite her collar bone and then lick the spot he left, continuing down leaving little marks to

show his progress, his left hand slid up to push her breast up so that he could suck on he nipple without loosing that precious contact

he needed, Hanabi's own hands were wandering across his broad back clutching at the muscles there as she felt the waves of heat

surge through her body, she felt her heartbeat down where their bodies were slowly grinding, and an emptiness that began to slowly

fuel her growing frustration. _**"Gaara... please, I need... something..."**_He felt her begin to wiggle against him, which didn't help his

own control which seemed to hang by the proverbial thread. Letting his arm slide under her legs he lifted her up to carry her over to

the bed, as he laid her down he looked over her flushed body, the love bites littering across her torso, and he laid his hand on her

stomach as she began to writhe on the bed, _**"Gaara...?"**_ His hand gently rubbing circles on her stomach he placed kisses on her lower

ribs dipping his tongue into her belly button, _**"I just have to taste you, Nabi... please, let me..." **_He sucked on her hip as he looked

up at her and she smiled and nodded, not really knowing what he meant, but willing to let him do whatever made him happy. His

fingers trailing up the inside of her thighs as he slowly made his way around the edge of the bed, then crawling up to pull her thighs

apart so he could lay between them. Once again, he ran his cheek up her leg, inhaling sharply taking in her rich smell. Then as his

head turned he trailed his lips along her inner thigh, licking and sucking as she seemed to gasp for air, her hips involuntarily pushing

up, he smiled as he let his fingers play with the curls drenched with her own juices, smug with the knowledge that she was more

aroused, then scared.

His fingers barely grazed the tiny bundle of nerves at the top of her opening and she moaned and her hips thrust up to meet them,

she had her head pushed back deep into the pillow now as she whimpered, not knowing what was going on. _**"Shhh... it's all going to **_

_**be better soon..." **_He whispered lightly petting the curls before letting a finger slowly enter her warmth, sliding it in and out of the

moisture, 'she's so tight, so damn tight'. Her hips thrusting to meet his finger mewling sounds coming from the back of her throat. He

brought the finger to his lips before licking it then sucking the juice from it. His own body shaking with need, he raised up to rest his

hips in the cradle of her thighs. _**"Koi, you know it will hurt at first, right?" **_Her eyes opened, sleepy looking in their desire, and she

reached up to pull him closer, _**"I don't care Gaara, please... take me now." **_He kissed her deeply letting her taste herself, as his

hand guided his hard member up and down her entrance wetting the tip before allowing it to slip through, then his arms rubbed her

side and bracing himself on his hands he slid in a bit more letting her adjust, feeling the barrier, then pulling back just a little he thrust

quickly through it, stopping once buried completely inside. She groaned, tensed then slowly relaxed, and when she pushed up against

him pulling at his back with her hands, he pressed quick kisses to her cheeks and jaw as he withdrew to thrust again setting a steady

rhythm she managed to quickly match. Hanabi moaned and for just a second felt guilty at her comments to her sister, 'definitely owe

her and Neji a big apology... again!". Then she felt the pressure and pleasure building higher and higher, Gaara now grunting as each

time he entered her, her body squeezing him like a vise, causing more pleasure then he ever dreamed possible. Soon the two were

going over the edge both climaxing within seconds of each other shaking with the effects, he felt as if he was being milked of all his

seed as she spasmed with tremors of pleasure. Soon completely, exhausted, panting for breath and barely able to still hold himself up

he looked down into her face and whispered, _**"Kami! I love you Nabi!" **_To which she smiled and panted, _**"I love you too Gaara." **_

Sliding over to her side he pulled her into his arms and snuggled up against her, _**"Nap time now." **_With a sleepy giggle she kissed his

hand and snuggled closer and soon fell asleep too.

--

For all the naughty perverts like me... hope you enjoyed it! I feel like I need a cigarette now, and I'm allergic to them...LOL


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Still saving up, maybe I can buy Naruto by the time I'm 80, but will I remember what I was saving for... LOL, and I still have my laptop! I don't own Naruto... yet.**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Hinata looked at Neji and asked him, _**"Do you think they're alright?" **_Neji sighed as he held her against him in the big tub, she'd only

asked him the same question about six times this evening, he'd suggested the bath in hopes she would relax, it was already going on

midnight. _**"Koishii, do you know what I honestly think... I think that the two of them are asleep, exhausted after screwing each **_

_**other's brains out." **_Hinata sat up suddenly, spluttering as she tried to respond, _**"Neji! I can't believe you just said that! Hanabi is **_

_**my little sister, I did not need that mental picture!" **_Neji chuckled as he drew her back into his arms, _**"Sorry for that Hina, but you **_

_**know he couldn't keep his hands off of her, and... well koi a man only has so much control. And you sister didn't seem to be **_

_**protesting on her birthday, so you know I'm right." **_Hinata leaning back into him more got a very mulish look on her face and said, __

_**"Yes, you probably are, you could have left me with a little blissful ignorance, but noooo." **_Neji brought his hands up to her

breasts and whispered, _**"How about I just take your mind off of it?" **_With that she smiled and ran her own hands up and down his

thighs on either side of her and moaned, her breasts were so sensitive now. And 'dang if he didn't use it against her, he better be

glad she loved him'.

The week went by faster than the young couple would have liked and soon they were joined by Kanuro and the rest of the Suna

group ready to travel home. Gaara looked at Hanabi as she packed the last of their things, she was his whole world, he even felt very

much like hitting his own brother earlier just for looking at her when she had come in from one last soak in the hot spring. Hanabi

however had diffused the situation, without even knowing how he was feeling, she leaned in to him kissing him deeply, her hand

slipping into his shirt and whispered, _**"Gaara, I need some more of your scent, I seem to have soaked some off, and lucky me **_

_**we actually have time." **_Gaara who felt like he was on fire, both from her touch and her words grabbed his new wife and ran back to

their suite. Kankuro just shook his head and thought to himself, 'Hell, we're never going to get any work out of him with that going

on'. The men just laughed and went on preparing for the return trip home. Later when the newlyweds came back out dressed and

ready for the trip, they all smiled and were happy to see their leader so relaxed.

Neji and Hinata enjoyed the wonder of her growing body, her morning sickness now seemed to be a thing of the past, as well as her

waistline. Hiashi watched as she got bigger, and enjoyed the reports they gave him after each visit with Tsunade. Already in her fifth

month they began to feel the babies move, and even Hiashi was excited whenever Hinata would stop as she walked across the room

to grab the closest person's hand and press it to her growing belly, _**"Feel, feel them moving, they're so active!" **_Hiashi loved to be

such an active part. Neji would spend every night with his cheek pressed to her talking to the babies, he picked on her and told her it

was very unfair that the babies heard everything she said, so he decided to talk to them so they would recognize his voice too. One

evening they all sat down together to read a letter from Suna after dinner, and it was the best they had received. It seemed Hiashi

was 'fated' to have more than two grandchildren in this year, Hanabi had also found out that she was going to have a baby some time

around Christmas.

The Hyuga family was growing, and the Main and Branch blending was going well too, without the barriers of separation and having

all the youth meetings, Hiashi had approved six new Hyuga wedding applications, a new rule, they had to make sure the bloodlines

were known. Though Neji and Hinata had a happy marriage, the chance of too much inner-breeding in the family was something they

wanted to avoid, and without house barriers, the only roadblocks lie in how closely a couple was related, at closest they tried to keep

them third cousins or more in separation. And marriages outside the clan were more readily excepted now as well too. In fact thanks

to one of Ino's cousins marrying a Hyuga girl, they now had a possibility of a blonde Hyuga, after all, the Yamanaka's had produced a

blonde Uchiha. As summer began to come to a close they did have some sad news, Hanabi would only be allowed to visit a few days

when the twins were born, Gaara had become very overprotective, and as she would be at the end of her second trimester, he had

been firm about it being the last visit until after she recovered from having her own child, he was nervous, she was still young, and he

feared for her after her Mother's untimely death, his own mother's death also fed his fear. In this he had no arguements from Hiashi,

who to be honest didn't feel really good about her traveling at all. He even went so far as to suggest she wait until Hinata and the

twins could come after her own recovery. Neji had vetoed that quickly. Hinata wasn't going anywhere until the twins were walking and

talking if he had any say. So 'dear old grandpa' decided he would go and stay in Suna during the Christmas holidays, not wanting to

miss either of the births.

Once again in their favorite place Neji was rubbing lazy circles on Hinata's belly as she leaned back on him, trying not to doze off in the

warm water. Neji stopped to cup a bulge, _**"Koi is this a foot or an elbow?" **_She smiled, his newest pass time was identify the bulging

baby parts. _**"Let me feel... hmmm... I think it's a knee, his foot is here." **_Neji feeling the other spot nodded and lightly tickled said

foot causing the whole side of her to wiggle. _**"Yes that's a foot!" **_Hinata laughed and lightly popped his hand, _**"I'm going to have **_

_**more stretch marks from you teasing them!" **_He kissed her cheek and said, _**"You're the most beautiful woman I know, but **_

_**never have you looked more lovely then you do now, full of my children. Never doubt that Hina, never." **_She didn't know back

that night when she nervously approached her cousin with the proposal of them marrying, that one day she would want to thank the

council for their pigheaded, backward ways, but now she new, she owed it all to that stupid law, the one that caused her marriage.

--

Yes, technically this is the end of the storyline but fear not! I'm having an epilogue to give an update on them approximately six

months after the birth of Hanabi's child. So I'm not leaving you hanging, I really hope you don't think I just ended it suddenly but I felt

that this was truly the end of the actual marriage story... sorry didn't name it life, though I probably could have gotten lost in it, my

husband and kids are beginning to think my laptop is attached to my thighs. Hope you all enjoyed it! Blatant Plug... I also have stories

under the name Alyondria here on FF as well.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own my laptop!**_

_**Epilogue**_

Hiashi looked down at the bundle in his arms, this tiny little baby was one of a new era, a new generation, his grandaughter. She

wiggled, making sucking noises and the sand on the floor danced before settling, they had all been amazed by this lilac-eyed, red

head. She showed signs that she would yield the bayakagun but also had her Father's sand abilities, the day she was born had

caused an uproar, everyone had been nervous when Hanabi had gone into labor during an unexpected sandstorm, sandstorms were

always planned for, thanks to the Kazekage. Later they had concluded it was the child's unhappiness of the birth experience. She was

truly beautiful, and she held her Grandfather's heart, Hiashi had announced today he was moving to Suna in five years, to train her he

said, but everyone knew it was more.

Hinata and Neji had come with him to Suna for the birth of Sunabara, she was a 'sun rose' by name, and everyone had enjoyed the

week of playing with little Hiashi and Hizashi, the tables turned this time with Hizashi as heir,During the Christmas holiday before

Hanabi had gone into labor. The two boys were very sweet like their mother and had been truly blessed, both had been in danger of

dying when Hinata had gone into labor five weeks early but Tsunade had come through. And Neji had to live down the teasing when

he had passed out _after _it was all over. Hinata and the twins were all healthy now and she had really fought with her husband to

come on this trip, Neji had been very reluctant to put them in any situation he considered dangerous. But he'd been out voted with

Temari, Shikamaru, Hiashi, and Kankuro all traveling with them, he couldn't say they wouldn't be safe. Temari hadn't bothered to

inform anyone, Shikamaru included, that she was about three weeks pregnant until they arrived in Suna, Shika had wobbled a little on

finding that out but Neji would never know, he'd forced a giggling Temari to swear on her life not to tell a soul. Yes, the new

generation seemed to be flourishing, and with Lady Tsunade and Sakura, they had only lost a few women to child birth in the past few

years and those women had been weak before their pregnancies.

Gaara came and standing behind Hiashi's rocker on the balcony he watched the sun setting on the desert, _**"Gifu, is she hungry?" **_

Hiashi turned and looked at his son-in-law, _**"Yes she is starting to wiggle more, I just wanted to hold her for a bit, but I know we **_

_**can't wait." **_Handing Sunabara to her father he rose from the rocker and followed him inside. Hiashi and Gaara were getting close,

both thought things through and carefully weighed matters before speaking, they understood this trait in each other. Hanabi was

smiling as they brought her her baby, _**"Father you know you can't let her get upset... the sand..." **_They all had to smile, they had a

whole new experience with her, if she cried sand whipped around the room and only Gaara, who had a sand shield of his own, could

get her and settle her down, at first Hanabi had cried feeling as if she had failed her child until Gaara had assured her that she didn't

know she was doing it and that, with training she would be able to control it, they just needed to keep her calm until she got older.

Hiashi had watched the two during these weeks and had seen how gently Gaara treated Hanabi, he was both happy and nervous

about it, Gaara had enemies and anyone who had been in a room with the two could see she was his heart, the weakness to a man

who had never had one.

Neji laid in bed holding Hinata, she had been training harder lately upset with the weight she'd gained with the twins, Neji could only

chuckle, her curves were only a little fuller then before. He pulled her close and inhaled deeply of the vanilla and jasmine scent in her

hair, when he had collapsed at the birth of the twins it had been with relief when he had found out how close he came to loosing her

and his sons. They were all healthy now, but he would never take for granted his time with them again. He honestly believed he

would die if he lost her, her gentle ways concealed a strength few had seen, she had even tried to comfort him while giving birth! He

knew he was physically stronger then his wife, but he also could admit that she was emotionally his anchor, holding him steady. She

had even smiled with excitement when she told him of her father's decision to move to Suna in five years, explaining how she had

encouraged him when they talked of how he enjoyed being here during his visit after the twins birth, she even convinced him to apply

for the job of ambassador that would be open in five years, he would be traveling back and forth a lot until he moved there, doing

Temari's job until he took his own permanent position. Temari had been relieved, she felt conflicted with her duty to the villages and

her pregnancy, but Tsunade upon hearing of the future Nara addition had replied by sending Hiashi a letter asking if he wold fill the

position to become familiar with his future role. Now she could relax and stay in Konoha and show Hiashi the ropes there and he

would do the traveling. The family grew, more and more it seemed with each marriage and each child, and with it, the love. They knew

they would face hard times and death wouldn't just go away, sadly they had lost Sai in a misson just three months ago, Kakashi still

felt his death hard, he himself had barely survived, only recently taking up his visits to the memorial, but now with a new name

engraved there. Sakura had helped him more then anyone and the two were closer then before, many believed the two in love. But

as Tsunade trained him to be Hokage they all hoped for a better future, Naruto was already being groomed to be Kakashi's successor

but he felt he wasn't ready yet and Tsunade wanted to dedicate more of her time to writing her medical findings. So Kakashi had

been chosen to take the position, for a time. Tenten and Lee had finally married, Lee taking Kakashi's sensei duties and so many of

the rookies were now the ones training the new generations to come.

Hinata heard the noises and turning in Neji's arms she smiled, _**"Well it's almost time for their dinner, let me nurse them before **_

_**we go downstairs."**_Neji getting up picked up Hiashi and handed him to her then turned and rocked Hizashi as he waited for her to

adjust the pillows, it had been tricky at first but now they usually nursed together, laying him on her other side she held the two. As

he sat there watching his wife with their sons, he knew that without love there is no life, and that's what he had found in his

marriage.

Gaara gently patted Sunabara's back as he listened for the burp, watching Hanabi adjust her clothes, _**"Have I told you how **_

_**beautiful you are?"**_ looking up she smirked, and walking up to him, wrapping her arms around the two, she replied, _**"Yes but you **_

_**can tell me again koishii." **_Gaara groaned as she cupped his butt and he growled, _**"Woman, don't tease me, you are **_

_**recuperating." **_Backing away with a devious grin she said, _**"Only parts of me kanojo, only parts of me..."**_ With a giggle she walked

out of the room where sand danced on the floor, though this time no one could blame the baby.

€--€

_**I hope everyone isn't disappointed with the ending but I felt life goes on and wanted to leave a few areas open, and no, I **_

_**doubt there will be a sequel but I have written a one shot that is a peek into 'The Engagement' of Sunabara when she is **_

_**around 16, anyone is free to write their own sequel, I would actually enjoy that. I'm posting 'The Engagement' tonight too. **_

_**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Shy Tan'ith, AmayaHyuuga, KagomeMarie, xXxItaHinaSasuXxx, MissNaye, Jax9, **_

_**Persian Lady and all the others, thanks for all the encouragement, you really don't know how much it means to me! **_


End file.
